Every End
by MakoRain
Summary: This is my very first story for FFVII but it took me a few weeks to finish so I'm not posting it til now. CloTiVin. General love triangle, angst, supernatural twist later on. Completed at last.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so here is my first chapter in my first ever super long novel like story. I'm a slow typer so I wrote everything before typing, so please be patient with we while I catch up. R& R, cuz I love to hear what u think and I didn't get that special power so you have to email me if u want to tell me your opinion. If u don't have one, I don't care, email me anyway….we can talk about FFVII….Cloud Strife, the computer animated GOD…bubbles baths and rubber duckies,….whatever you're little heart desires. So yeah, here's my story, hope u likey!Oh, and I make it easy to follow along by showing point of views (POV) when it changes. It's mainly Cloud, Vincent and Tifa so it shouldn't be too hard to follow…but tell me if u have any troubles and I'll see what I can do.

"**Every End…"**

**By Mako Rain**

**Chapter 1**

Tifa POV

Tifa Lockheart stood behind the bar of the rebuilt Seventh Heaven bar in the slums of Midgar. It wasn't the greatest neighborhood; hell, it wasn't even the greatest city, but it was where she belonged for now.

♫…a song that's inside of my soul…♪

Maybe things will change for me, Tifa thought, just as soon as he…comes home. Who am I kidding? Cloud's been gone for months, he's not just going to walk in here all of a sudden and apologize for everything.

♪…pray to be only yours…you're my only hope.♫

The radio kept playing the song, a song that always made her think, of her childhood friend and soul mate, even though he was nowhere to be found. She finally turned it off with an angry sigh and continued to set up opening for the night.

Thankfully, the night turned out to be busy and money kept pouring in by the fistful from the greedy customers. I really need to get some help, Tifa sighed as yet another order was placed by table eight. Usually, over-demanding patrons couldn't faze her, she was, after all, customer service friendly if not optimistic. However, table eight and it inhabitants made her cringe. This was the rowdy men's third straight night in the bar, and not only was their tipping nonexistent, but tonight they decided to cause a little trouble and get fresh with her.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" Tifa asked, always being polite before irrational. A tall, semi-built man, the group's leader she figured, gave a chuckle and eyed her shapely form greedily.

"Yeah sweet thing, how about a place to stay for the night?" he chortled with his buddies.

She just sighed, because it was a sighing kind of say it seemed, and responded with a sweet, "Sorry, Seventh Heaven is a bar only, not an inn," and turned to walk away just as a big meaty paw of a hand shot out and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Now what kind of service is that?" he asked, face red with embarrassment and anger, still hanging onto Tifa's arm as she stared at his unwanted hand and then openly glared at him.

Before she could say anything, a tall blond man in his thirties got up from table seven near by and said calmly, "I'd watch where you put your hands there mate, Tifa's not one to be messing with lightly."

Cid Highwind smirked at the offender and Tifa glanced at her friend thankfully; she didn't feel like paying for any damages anytime soon, especially at _her_ hand. The guy just stood there, blinked stupidly and kept hold of her arm more tightly.

"Unless you only want one hand left man…" came Barett Wallace's booming voice which matched all menacing 6'5'' of him. The guy visibly paled as he let Tifa go and slid sheepishly back into his seat.

"Wise decision," Barrett commented as he and Cid walked back to their table with Tifa following with a pitcher.

"Hey guys, this is on the house, and thanks for the help," she added quietly to her two past Avalanche members.

"No problem Sheera, happy to help," Cid said as he winked at her and she laughed at his harmless flirting.

"Sure lot a help you did just standing there." Barett snidely remarked in a mocking way as Tifa laughed again and drifted back to the counter, letting Cid and Barett duke it out amongst themselves; an obscene comment drifting ever so often, mostly from Cid, as they continued to bicker. Luckily, no more trouble came from table eight.

Cloud POV

Cloud Strife glanced through the front window of Seventh Heaven and smiled oh so slightly at what he saw. It had to have been the first real smile he'd shown in weeks, even though no one saw him as they talked merrily and enjoyed their alcohol. Plus, Could was hiding outside in the shadows outside looking in at it all.

_It's better this way._

If anyone would have seen him, he'd probably have been pulled in and given a hero's welcome since that's what he was, a hero, in their eyes anyway. He was a real hero for saving the world twice from Sephiroth in various ways.

_Still, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been able to come back in the first place. _

He didn't need the hero treatment right now and so settled in his corner by the window. He just wanted to _exist _without expectations and be_ himself_ for a while, just Cloud, and so he did by staying out, a loner of sorts. He'd always chosen to be alone and was usually content with that, but his calm semi- existence on the outside looking in only lasted until he saw her.

She had her usual work clothes on, her skirt train trailing behind her curvaceous form as she smiled politely at everyone she passed. Her now-shorter dark brown hair flowed freely and covered her face as she served drinks to the locals at the tables.

_No wonder every male in the place is watching her. I can't force my eyes away either_.

"Oh, Tifa," he sighed longingly as she went idly on her way, chatting with the regulars until a group of rowdy men looked like they were up to no good. Cloud's suspicions were confirmed as a bigger one grabbed Tifa's arm and just before Cloud had the chance to charge in, Cid and Barrett came to her rescue. Not that she needs rescuing, Cloud reminded himself; she can look after herself, after all. Still, he felt grateful that his friends were looking out for her.

_Have they been here the entire time, while I was away?_

He had only left about a week after everything happened with Sephiroth's short return before Cloud had destroyed this last form The Nightmare had taken; he wasn't sure how all of his friends would react to seeing him back. He had left to search the land awhile for a sense of physical peace, since that final battle and the revelations it brought had finally given his mind some much needed rest.

"I guess that's what dieing does to you," he mused as his past journey fled through his mind. His soul searching was almost complete.

On his travels, Cloud had stopped in Nibelhiem, his hometown where he and Tifa had grown up together, side by side. He'd sat at the well in his backyard on what he thought was the most nerve racking night of his life, where he'd made a promise to her so long ago…

_**Flashback**_

"_Before you leave Cloud, please promise me one thing," Tifa asked, playing with her hands out of nervousness, waiting for what he would say._

_He took her hands in his and said, "Anything for you, Teef." She had to laugh at his willingness. _

"_You haven't even heard the question yet." _

_Her laugh made him smile; a smile that brightened all the way to his eyes, glowing from the deep joy he felt tonight. It would be his last night with her. She would miss that smile._

"_Since when have I been able to say no to you?"_

_She finally gathered the courage to look into his deep mako blue eyes and the effect they had on her visibly made him smile all the more, until a shadow passed over her delicate features; where the happiness she saw only a few moments ago seeped away to match her sad and serious expression. His face showed worry and yet something else, something like…hope? She pressed on, leaving him on edge until she got the words out. _

"_Promise me if I ever need you, you'll be there for me. You'll be my hero…won't you, Cloud?" She looked hopefully at their interlaced fingers and then back into his intent gaze._

"_Of course," he said, slightly relieved that that's what it was, and not something that should cause her hopeless tone, or something that would make him reconsider leaving to join SOLDIER even more than he had already._

"_I'm serious, Cloud," Tifa explained, trying to make her demand clear and reasonably acceptable. _

"_I know," he said, still pondering her slightly crestfallen look. He lifted her chin with his now free fingertips, forcing her to look at him in the eye. _

"_I'll always be there, I promise."_

Cloud POV

_That was an easy promise to make_.

Cloud sighed as the memory slowly took its resting place in the back of his mind. He couldn't even do that for her. All he'd ever done was leave, causing Tifa more unhappiness then she deserved in life. Well, that was about to change, he vowed silently and continued to watch the barmaid unseen until closing, enjoying her swaying and singing to the music he could not hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa POV Tifa finally wished Barrett and Cid, her last customers, as always, a hearty goodnight and locked the door behind them. She'd never admit it, but this part of the day was her favorite, when all of the hustle and bustle of the earlier city life slipped into a peaceful silence. She was also able to indulge in another secret pleasure of hers in this time: singing. She had grown up a tomboy but, as a young lady, she had been forced to take piano and singing lessons. Since there was no piano in Seventh Heaven and so Tifa settled for the radio instead. ♪ You were my lessonI had to learn -♫ she sang as she picked up the chairs and startedsweeping. She twirled a little while singing when her thoughts drifted back to their earlier topic…Cloud. She suddenly stopped and glanced towards the window, a sense of being watched nagging at the back of her head, but she only saw a few stragglers walk by in the night. Sighing, she went back to cleaning and Madonna's sad melodies. Cloud POV

_That was close._

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as he slightly inched his way back to the window where Tifa had just looked only moments before. She was back to her cleaning and after wiping down the tables and counter, seemed to be done for the night. Instead of turning off the light, she surprisingly walked out the door and into the night. Curious, Cloud quietly followed some distance behind her until some one appeared in front of her path, making her stop. He melted back into the shadows and watched intently.

TifaPOV

"Vincent! You scared the hell out of me!" Tifa exclaimed after jumping a few feet, then swatting his arm for doing so.

"You need to cut back on the lurking-in-the-middle-of-the-night hobby of yours," she added as she started forward and he had no choice but to fall in step beside her if he wanted to talk to her.

"Sorry," Vincent said, and after a pause, continued. "It's what I do."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smile slightly at her usually sulking and outcast friend.

"So, what brings you into the city?" she asked casually, curiosity taking over common sense. He could walk around the city at night if he wanted to after all, but it was very unlike Vincent to show up out of the blue for no apparent reason.

"I heard there was a disturbance earlier at the bar tonight," he replied, asking her with his eyes if everything was all right.

"Use the force much?" she asked teasingly and he visibly relaxed. "It's a bar, on a Saturday night. There are bound to be a few problems, but nothing I can't handle."

After a moment she continued. "Thank you for asking though, I didn't know I had so many friends looking out for me."

At this he said guiltily, "Yeah well, after all that has happened since…"

"I get it, and thanks, but I'll be fine…I always am. I just need time to heal is all."

She looked off into the distance to her destination. Vincent understood this as his cue to exit and with a slight nod, faded into the night around him, vanishing as it engulfed his form.

Cloud POV

Cloud watched as Vincent vanished stealthy as ever into the darkness and so again focused on Tifa's retreating form in the distance.

_After all what happened? The battles…or is there something else I don't know? Damn it, why am I never where I'm needed! _Cloud's thoughts assaulted him as he climbed up the slight slope of the grassy hill with ease.

Tifa POV

Tifa stood under a Weeping Willow and then moved into the open to see the night sky more clearly. She rested her head on her arms as she lay down on the soft grass and studied the constellations. It reminded her of times she would be up late on the Highwind during her past adventures, studying the stars with Nanaki as her guide. He really did teach her well as she found the dippers, Orion's belts, and a few others she forgot existed above her.

Night was always her favorite time of day and when Cloud would ask why, she'd simply say, "With the stars above and us below, everything seems right with the world. Like anything's possible, you know?" Cloud would only shrug in response, looking thoughtfully up at the sky. He really wasn't much for words and he'd never really tell her his thoughts which used to annoy her, but she learned that that was Cloud, and became happy with anything he cared to share with her.

She sighed, looking up at the night sky in all of its glory, reminding her of black velvet with rhinestones scattered across it in every direction.

_All this sighing just isn't right_, she thought, scolding herself as a shooting star cut across the velvet night. Reflexively, she made a wish quietly.

"I wish Cloud would come back soon…and be happy again." She breathed and let it trail off as she looked out across the landscape to the horizon, silently searching for her past hero.

Cloud POV

_She used her wish for me._

The realization hit him as he made up his mind once and for all. Quietly, he snuck up beside the dark haired beauty and sat down. As she turned to him, recognition dawned on her and her hazel eyes grew like saucers to take all of him in.

Tifa POV

Same spiky blond hair, muscular build, and those Mako blue eyes, she'd know them anywhere.

"Hey," was all he said as he looked at her than up at the stars in the sky she'd just wished on for him. A few awkward moments passed in silence as he tried to find the words; she wasn't any help, stunned into silence by his presence.

"I am here…" he started, and trailed off as she just kept staring at him. "I think I finally am at peace, Tifa," he finished, finally fixing his intense gaze on her slightly smiling face.

"That's good," she replied after a pause before lying back down.

"Yes, it is," he agreed quietly as he lay down on his back next to her on the grass, just like when they were younger, both watching the stars in the heavens above.


	3. Chapter 3

8

**Chapter 3**

Tifa POV

Tifa awoke early the next morning to the first rays of the sun. When she tried to roll away from the bright assault to her eyes, she was surprised to see that she was not alone. Lying in the dew covered grass next to her was Cloud, propping himself up on an elbow to look at her. So it wasn't a dream.

"Cloud's really here, she caught herself saying before she could think otherwise.

He looked at her slightly curious and replied, "Yeah, I'm really here," and gave the warmest smile she'd seen from him in a long time.

"So you are. How about some breakfast then?"

_Cooking gives me something to do besides stare at him at least._

Tifa went to stand up and found Cloud's hand come down to help her. Startled at his unusual kindness, she gladly accepted his hand and had to nearly keep herself from falling as he quickly pulled her from the grass.

With the grace and agility of a warrior, he righted her stance before she could fall and topple them both. They stood like that for longer than necessary, neither one moving until Tifa said "Screw it," and threw herself fully into his arms.

Cloud POV

Regaining his witts at the sudden contact with Tifa's body, Cloud hugged her back tightly. He never wanted to go, just stand that way forever, wanting to absorb everything: her scent, touch, feel, everything that was _her. _

_How could I have stayed away for so long, away from her? From this? The possibility of another chance…to be with her?_

It's all he'd ever wanted, really. _Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Cloud. You don't want to screw this up again_, Cloud's conscience, or so he assumed, reminded him. No, if she had patience then he would too. But he wouldn't wait for too long, not again.

Tifa POV

Just standing there looking at him was too much. She couldn't move, dared not breathe as if this moment could end as quickly as it had begun. Cloud's hands felt comfortably reassuring as he steadied her off-balance form. His closeness was entrancing, so much so that she finally let go of her resolve and with a final, "Screw it," threw herself into his arms.

Being in their comforting circle was peaceful, and she didn't think about what could be or what it all meant…she couldn't if she'd tried with Cloud's head nestled in her hair. Tifa leaned on his shoulder, feeling the tension drain from his body as he succumbed to the moment and gently returned her embrace.

_Cloud, why were you gone so long? Don't you know how much I missed you? Longed for you…this…my love for you?_ _I guess not since I never told you._ Her assumed conscience was making sense as she sighed inwardly and scolded herself for being so naïve.

_You don't know this Cloud Strife, but I loved you when we were younger and I still love you and I always will, even though its been slowly eating at my heart all this time_. _That pain is self-inflicted. You can put a stop to it. _Her conscience was really too smart as it responded to her inner turmoil.

_Maybe I could tell him and it would be alright_, Tifa thought as she held on to Cloud as long as possible, savoring this time for all its worth. She would never let go if she could stay in his arms forever.


	4. Chapter 4

13

A/N: Just a quick note. I noticed a little late that I put page numbers in my regular version of this story and so disregard any random numbers at the top of the pg. Oh, and if you didn't catch on, thoughts appear in italics and it gets kinda confusing as Cloud has a talk with his "conscience" but I hopr I made it all clear enough. Let me know if you don't understand something and I can try to explain. Read on and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

That evening on the hill would come to be one of many. A routine soon developed between the two long lost childhood companions involving meeting in that same spot by the weeping willow after bar closing every night.

Tifa POV

It was never stated but soon became a fact that Cloud was there to stay and proved that every night on the hill. They nights reminded her fondly of the night Cloud made his promise to her at the well, so long ago but still so fresh in her mind's eye. How nervous she had been at gathering the courage to ask him and his pledge to be her knight in shining armor whenever she needed him.

Tifa didn't know if he would return the next time, but he always did, and she soon forgot about the pain he'd caused her when gone for so long. She enjoyed her late nights more than ever now that Cloud was there to share them.

Oh, she still went through her cleaning ritual after Cid and Barrett left, but she had to admit to herself that she had sped up the process since Cloud's return. Part of this was due to the inevitable excitement and another part guiltily knew that that night would be the last someday and he'd disappear again from her life.

"That's just silly," Tifa said quietly convincing herself that he'd stay this time. He had to. For her. But this thought kept nagging in the back of her mind until she turned on the radio to drown it out once and for all.

♫ It's a crime, you let it happen to me…♪

Funny how a few lyrics could strike right to the heart of things, she thought as the song continued to resurface memories she had buried for a reason….of her and Cloud back in Nibelheim…flashes of her parents brutily broken bodies at Sephiroth's hand…charging at him foolishly in blind hatred and almost dying…Cloud saving her then and again on the cliff ledge above the Lifestream…

"Oh, snap out of it!" she forced out angrily as hot tears stung her eyes and escaped in down her cheek, leaving a tear stained trail in its wake. She quickly wiped it away and focused back on the song.

♪ Forget it, forget it, forget it…♫ and so she tried for the rest of the night, fooling herself.

Cloud POV

Cloud could not wait until closing, like most nights, to see Tifa, and so he did something she would surely disapprove of. Now, technically, he wasn't spying on her, just…watching her movements without her knowledge. _That's pretty much spying_ Cloud thought guiltily until he heard the familiar click of the door closing after the last customers and followed his cue to come out of hiding, all stalkerish thoughts pushed aside.

He quietly took his place outside the front window and watched as Tifa glided past tables, wiping them off with the stealth and precision she always did things in. Be it cleaning or hand-to-hand combat, she always seemed to know what she was doing. Her dark hair was kept in place with chopsticks tonight keeping it out of her face and thankfully giving him a clear view of her radiant smile and vibrant hazel eyes. They seemed to dim a little though as a song Cloud couldn't quite make out played through the airwaves that she hummed a few chords to until she was restraining silent sobs. Her mouth frowned as she seemed to be transported somewhere in her mind which didn't look like happy memories.

_What happened? Are you remembering the fights, the screams, the lives lost in that final battle? Or is it something more painful, closer to your heart? Is it something…I did to cause you such pain, Tifa?_

Cloud had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had missed her dancing, if she did, and looked up in time to see her shutting off the lights. Quickly he dashed to the side of the bar, using a wall to shield himself from her line of sight. Seemingly unfazed, Tifa locked the door and started deftly walking the well worn path to her hill.

Tifa POV

Tifa walked along, not really paying attention as her thoughts raced in a blur through her dazed mind. She faltered a step at the sound of footsteps behind her. _Were they footsteps? Or maybe a little critter out for a midnight stroll? _Stopping, she listened to the now silent surroundings and continued on her way, comfortable with the thought of a bunny hopping around harmlessly. Finally, she reached the weeping willow and leaned against its comforting solid form before opening her arms to the landscape below her, welcoming the night air to renew her with its caress.

This is something Tifa did every night before Cloud arrived, a kind of way to ask the night sky for guidance and a clear mind as to what her next step should be. It always calmed her racing heart and that's what she really needed right now, calm. Lately she was frightfully nervous before meeting Cloud her each night. This had snuck on her so suddenly over the past week that she sometimes panicked and had to fight the urge to flee, remaining in control by using some breathing exercises that Vincent had taught her when…

_Vincent…_before her mind could go on another tangent, Cloud was suddenly beside her, chuckling slightly as Tifa jumped a few feet in the air before hitting him playfully in the arm.

"What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

She glared sharply at him, trying to put him in his place but only fueling his laughter as she retorted with a childhood classic: "That's not funny."

"Oh but it is," he said through subsiding snickers.

"It is not."

"Is too."

"What are we, back in the second grade!"

At the playful glint in his eyes, she added, "You haven't changed a bit. Still the same old mischievous Cloud."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would…" She paused to go at this conversation from another angle. "You know I don't like being caught off guard," she finally offered as a reason for her startled overreaction, but Cloud wasn't buying it.

"You mean you don't like to be _surprised_," Cloud clarified as he sat down to mirror her on the grass.

"That's not true!" Tifa declared as a devilish grin crept onto his face and grew with anticipation.

"Oh, really. Well, then…" and he trailed off as he tackled her, tickling her sides until she laughed uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face.

"Cloud, that's not fair!" she managed to sat between giggles but he didn't lighten up until she semi-seriously threatened to kick his ass. He leaned slightly over her as he paused, contemplating letting her go and admiring her burning cheeks.

"That's better."

Tifa's subsiding laughter stopped completely as she registered his words.

"Cloud, what do you mean?" she asked, trying to cover up how flustered his words made her while fishing for information as to what exactly he knew and wasn't telling. Sliding completely off of her, he gave the classic Cloud shrug and sat down next to her before elaborating.

"Earlier…when I scared you…you just seemed, I don't know, like you were somewhere far away…and it didn't look like a happy place for you."

Tifa was shaken slightly by this. Had she been really that easy to read? _Must be losing my touch_. Instead of clarifying anything, she just played it down with "It was nothing really."

Turning to face Cloud, she could see his skepticism at this simple answer.

"Really?"

"Really really," she responded on cue, not wanting to elaborate on what was really going on inside her, not right now. Thankfully, he looked away before he could see her inner conflict showing through her eyes.

Cloud POV

She's hiding something, I know it. She won't even look me in the eye.

These thoughts replayed from the night before in Cloud's mind, her mistrust of him growing more and more burdensome. _Why doesn't she trust me to tell me what's wrong?_

_You really haven't been there now have you?_ His stupid conscience replied, putting his two cents in for the night.

_What do you mean, I've been here for her every night!_ He snapped at himself, and then gave a grunt of frustration as he realized he was arguing with himself and sadly, not for the first time.

_Secretly, at night, but what about during the day?_ _The sun won't kill you, man._

Apparently, Cloud was losing this round as he found himself pondering over this question.

_But she hasn't shown any sign of wanting to make this known…_Cloud tried to reason before he was cut off.

_Just shut up and do it Cloud! Always so damn stubborn…_

Zack? Cloud thought as the voice disappeared, those last words running through his head. Thoroughly convinced it was finally time to _do_ something, he headed off to find Tifa.


	5. Chapter 5

15

**Chapter 5**

Vincent POV

Dusk was falling as Vincent made his way to Seventh Heaven. _Just want to check in on her is all _he reasoned as he trudged on, slightly tense. _But why?_ Things had finally gotten back to normal, or as normal as it could be for Vincent concerning Tifa. She was talking to him again, not staying hold up in her room all day and engrossed in the bar all night like before. She was enjoying the quiet of the night, even though that was his time of life, not hers.

_Should I have told her?_ Vincent shook the question out of his mind, not wanting to think what ifs. I did the right thing, it's better this way than not knowing…what would have been; what _was._ He missed her so much, even though they'd never been close for long. Sure, she'd gone to him after Cloud left again, and things had gotten…unclear as to who wanted what. Vincent wanted Tifa. Tifa wanted Cloud. And Cloud…was nowhere to be seen. _Probably off searching for Aerith_-he thought bitterly then berated himself for being so selfish. Cloud couldn't have prevented Aerith's death, so why did he do this, leaving Tifa all alone; hurting not only himself but her in the process of his soul-searching. Cloud had no idea that the peace he was seeking was within his reach all along; everything he ever needed to be complete was right their in front of him, if he ever woke up and took it. He should know how much he has hurt her, and Vincent would maker sure Cloud knew, if he ever came back.

Tifa POV

Tifa was dancing joyfully to the pulsing techno beats of DJ Sammy, belting out the words in time with the rhythm.

♪ Baby you're all that I want, when I'm lying here in your arms.

I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven.♫

She was unusually giddy and she didn't question why as she kept shaking her hips in time to the tempo, hands in the air. Suddenly, she heard the door open and immediately froze, slowly turning to see Cloud with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"What?" she asked sheepishly as she picked up her fallen broom and finished sweeping the floor, trying desperately to cool her flaming cheeks and not look at him. She failed miserably at both attempts. Finally looking at Cloud's puzzled face, she gave him a quizzical glance back, until he asked, "Why did you stop?"

Bustling to the counter, Tifa said "People don't get to see me dance," trying to gain control by pointing out that it was her choice and not a personal fear of all those eyes on her.

"That's not really true…" he replied a little uncertainly and scratching his head as Tifa looked up from the spot she was cleaning.

_He's messing with his hair, something's definitely up. _Seeing her questioning face, he continued slowly, searching for the right words.

"I've…seen you dance before…from the window."

Realization dawned on Tifa as Cloud kept his head down, shuffling from foot to foot and mumbling, "You should let people see, you're very graceful." If she hadn't been standing so close to him, she would not have heard most of his compliment. He added another head scratch out of nervous habit for good measure and she couldn't help but feel her anger at being spied on slowly slip away. Draping her arms around him, she whispered, "Thank you. I'll think about it," and was greeted with his arms encompassing her waist as he held her close.

Cloud POV

He loosened his grip on Tifa reluctantly and leaned back to look at her.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Now this caused Tifa to blush crimson as she figured Cloud had been at the window longer than she thought. Flustered, she pulled away.

"How long have you been spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying; I was just watching you-"

"Without my knowing," Tifa defiantly threw in.

He took it in stride. "Well, that's true." Happily, he saw that she was softening up a bit and so he prodded, "Now your turn to answer my question." He sat down on the stool expectantly, waiting for her answer.

_He really wants to know,_ and so she explained about her "lady lessons" as she'd dubbed them, for suitor purposes while he was away with SOLDIER. The story made Cloud laugh before he grew quiet, pondering over how much he had truly missed.

"That was a long time ago."

Her concerned eyes echoed her words and he just shrugged, shoving the memories into the back of his mind.

"I think it's time."

He indicated the growing darkness through the window, looking out into the quiet night.  
Grasping his meaning, Tifa linked her arm in his, all thoughts of other suitors forgotten as they strolled out into the crisp night air.

Vincent POV

Vincent wandered aimlessly in the twilight, not realizing his destination until he grew closer and closer to the bar. He has tried and obviously failed to convince himself to go back and leave Tifa alone, reaching Seventh Heaven just as the neon light went out. _It won't be too weird if I stop by two times in a week. Yeah, right_.

He was still trying to convince himself of this and regain his ambition as he saw two figures emerge from the darkened building, one clearly Tifa…talking with a guy?

_But I thought she was still declining suitors. _

Caught off guard, he regained his composure enough to slide back amongst the shadows. Restless, he watched as the man with the undefined profile walked along with Tifa, moonlight passing along his spiked up blond hair and glinting on the giant sword strapped to his back.

_Cloud?_ He easily took Tifa's hand in his and Vincent saw the pure joy in Tifa's features, confirming his suspicions. Cloud had returned. He had seen enough. Without looking back, Vincent stalked away from the happy couple, despair consuming his dead heart.


	6. Chapter 6

19

**Chapter 6**

Cloud POV

Cloud felt like he was walking on air. Last night's visit with Tifa was the most promising and significant one yet. He'd gained information that even though Tifa had been trained-and pursued- in taking a suitor, he assumed she had broken many a man's heart since he hadn't seen any contenders for her affection around since he had returned. Not only that, but she gladly kept her hand in his after he had steeled his nerves for the tiny gesture. It wasn't much, but it was a start, a very promising start.

Tifa had also declared, after feigning much inward deliberation (about three hours' worth), she would pursue this singing-and-dancing-in-public idea. Cloud had to help her, she reasoned, since it was his idea in the first place. Feigning his own mock horror, he had 'reluctantly' agreed to her demand.

"I mean, once I get over that hurdle, the rest should fall into place, right?" She had attempted a note of lightness but a note of doubt crept into her voice. "Right," he'd replied, ever confident in Tifa and whatever she put her mind to.

Secretly, he beamed inside to be included in something so important to her; as a bonus, he got to spend more time alone with Tifa, which he always enjoyed. How could he ever say no to someone so worthy? She deserved all of her dreams fulfilled: love, wealth, a great family and friends who cared for her; all of life's pleasures. Above all, she deserved happiness, since she had seen so little of it thus far in her twenty-two years, and he would see to it that she enjoyed every moment from here on out.

If singing to an audience without fainting will make her happy, then that's the first task I'll help her handle. She will be confident in herself, he vowed silently with a grin; I'll see to it personally.

Vincent POV

The picture of Cloud holding Tifa's hand was forever burned into his brain. The mental image kept playing over and over until Vincent felt he might go mad.

_What right does Cloud think he has, anyway? It's not like he owns her or anything. She doesn't belong to him. Why does he assume the place by her side then! _

After his residual shock had subsided, Vincent had been arguing this point fiercely with himself until he was exhausted. It just grated him how Cloud could be gone for so long without as much as a phone call and yet Tifa still welcomed him with open arms.

His mind's eye saw it all: Cloud's return, Tifa embracing him with no hate or resentment at his absence, only love showing on her face as Cloud pulled her into a long passionate kiss, their first kiss…his hands sliding over her body possessively-

"Argh!" he roared aloud, clawing at his head to make the visions stop as he paced the forest floor wildly.

_She doesn't belong to you, either_, a voice of reason from somewhere long forgotten whispered into his mind. _Why is that, Vincent? What does she see in him that she can't find in you? _Reason turned to cruelty as the words continued mercilessly. _Maybe it's that he's alive, while you died so long ago…You're a monster, incapable of love, or did you forget that?_ _That doesn't matter to her!_

Finally, the voice drifted away, leaving Vincent weak and confused. _Did she tell him about…? _He thought, somewhat hopeful._ Of course she didn't, why would she? Tifa has no reason to tell Cloud…I don't mean anything to her._ _Not anymore._

_Flashback_

"_Vincent, why are we here?" Tifa asked as they found themselves among the illuminated forest of the Forgotten City._

"_I come here often," he replied, placing a trembling hand on a tree, trying to calm his nerves at what he was about to do. _

_Unease was coming off of him in waves, hitting Tifa with a sense of worry which showed clearly in her features. Vincent has never looked this scared before; he was always the fearless vampire, never afraid of anything, never letting anyone close, alone in the world. Tifa reached out to him, tracing a worry line along his face with her fingertips, studying his features in the glowing light all around them._

_At her warm touch, he turned around to fully take in this beauty's form: her long legs, her dark hair flowing freely in the breeze, her silky soft skin…Without realizing it, he held her hand in place on his face, not wanting it to ever leave. _

_Gazing deeply into her widened hazel eyes, he searched her quizzical expression and tried to convey his response through his own garnet eyes. _

"_Tifa…I…" he struggled with the words, so simple yet so hard to say. He carefully brushed back some loose strands of her hair off her face, gliding his cool fingertips across her burning cheek. Her gaze only increased at this gesture, and so he took the final step. _

"_I…I think I love you, Tifa."_

_Vincent's words felt like a physical blow, causing her to unwillingly gasp. _

"_Vincent, I…" _

_How do I put this nicely? She thought. I've never thought of Vincent as more than a friend…the spot he wants in my heart was consumed by Cloud so long ago, even if Cloud doesn't know that, but still…Cloud has been there since…forever, but he's never seen that. Except Vincent wants me, unlike Cloud. But what if…_

_Her doubt and conflicting feelings shown visibly through her eyes, and Vincent sighed as he broke through her thoughts. _

"_I understand." _

_He backed away slightly, giving her some space, ignoring the reluctance he felt along every spot she had just been in contact with by doing so. Tifa saw the raw hurt in his eyes but focused on his honest words. How does he understand, when I don't even know anymore? The truth was, she loved Cloud and always would, but would she be able to give him up for another chance at something else? Not willingly, she resolved and turned again to Vincent, trying to clear away any doubt between them. _

"_You sure?"_

_At his slight nod in the affirmative, she gave a wane smile before turning to leave, looking back to see that Vincent had already left._

Tifa POV

Tifa shot up in bed, pulling herself out of the memory of Vincent's confession lingering in her subconscious and into the bright sun light assaulting her eyes. Blearily, she swung her legs over the side of the mattress, berating herself for sleeping in as she headed downstairs to make breakfast. On second thought, food didn't appeal to her right now so she closed the refrigerator and started pacing behind the length of the counter. That was odd, to be thinking of what Vincent told me only a few months ago.

_How could I forget? I mean, I value Vincent's friendship more than anything, and tip-toeing around him was so-_she cut her thoughts off with a short grunt and headed back upstairs to her room.

Changing into a loose tank top and shorts, Tifa went to a backroom in the bar where a bench press, assorted weights, a jump rope and a punching bag resided, a.k.a. her workout room. A good workout should relieve this unneeded stress. She found her key and unlocked a drawer along the far side of the room, revealing her collection of gloves. She had been collecting them since she figured out how skilled she was with her hands

and had a pair of every color and style you could think of.

Tifa pulled on her very first pair of worn leather black gloves, flexing her fingers comfortably as she sized up the hanging padded bag in front of her. Glaring at it, she flipped on her iPod to Zombie's Living Dead Girl, letting the pulsing bass fill her senses, taking over her single punches and simple kicks and transforming her body into a flurry of jabs, hooks, snaps, and combinations until she was blissfully exhausted and empty of thought.


	7. Chapter 7

23

**Chapter 7**

Cloud POV

Tifa never told Cloud when they should get together for her singing practices but Cloud figured that now was as good a time as any. "Time to come out of the dark," he breathed as he knocked on Seventh Heaven's front door. Getting no response, and seeing that the front door was locked, he headed to the back door of the bar; finding in unlocked, he let himself in.

_Tifa really should remember to lock both doors, since she's here all by herself._ The fact that she could take care of herself sufficiently eased his worries somewhat, but not by much. Guiltily, he grew somber at the thought of Tifa being in trouble all alone….Maybe that could change. That's it! I could move in with Tifa, since I don't have a permanent place of my own and she has all of this space.

Happily, Cloud walked through the hall to the staircase leading to the upper level of the building. Startled, he found Tifa at the top, soaking wet with a towel around her body, drops of water trailing down her ivory skin and dripping onto the floor around her.

"Oh, Cloud, I thought I heard someone, and…" she said blushing slightly as she realized she only had a towel on in front of CLOUD of all people. "…it's you." He just gaped at her, pupils dilated to take in every delectable bit of her. Noticing her crimson cheeks, he tried to avert his eyes like a gentleman but only somewhat succeeded as he glanced at her long slick legs out of the corner of his eye.

"You are a sick man," he chided himself as his mind ran wild with highly sensual images of him and Tifa that he couldn't help smiling a little. At the sight of his sly grin, she couldn't help asking, "What?" coyly. _As if she didn't know!_

"You're all wet," was all Cloud said as his eyes lingered on her once again. She could feel his eyes on her as a not unpleasant tingle went through her body.

"You have a dirty mind, Cloud Strife." With that, she turned around and sashayed a little walked back to her room, not hearing his soft "You have no idea."

Tifa POV

Fully clothed, Tifa headed back downstairs with a small journal and a few CDs from her personal collection; torn between which to use. In one hand, she could freely express herself through her own thoughts and dreams in her writing; in the other, she could interpret and perform actual successful pieces by real singers without dieing from embarrassment. As she weighed her options, Tifa felt Cloud's eyes on her from across the room, their weight on her making her decision loud and clear. She wasn't going to sing her own lyrics about her feelings for him just yet, but maybe later she added silently and slipped the journal behind the counter as she shuffled through the CDs she brought down.

Tifa decided on a newer Switchfoot CD and popped it into her stereo, turning it up to get the full effect of the melodies flowing through the strategically placed speakers surrounding the space. Cloud just stood still by the stairs as she looked around for an area big enough for a temporary stage, quietly judging the distances while muttering to herself.

"We need to clear a few tables, I think."

Cloud followed Tifa's gaze to the wall across from the long counter and not missing a beat, started pulling chairs out of the way to move the pesky tables. The bar had a row of lights along that far wall which she wanted to change the angles of to focus on the nearly empty space while Cloud finished his manual labor.

Cloud was pretty tall at 5'9'' or at least taller than her whole 5'5''and so Tifa didn't bother with a ladder; she just enjoyed the show as Cloud stretched for the lights, his shoulders flexing and his back arched with the effort.

"How about colored lights?"

Cloud's question snapped Tifa's eyes away from his body and back to reality and she said a quick "That's a good idea," already turning towards the storage closet to look. Pondering the towering clutter inside, she grabbed a much needed ladder and started sifting through the mass as "Only Hope" came on in the other room. She hummed a few chords while balancing precariously and yelling to Cloud that this was the song she wanted to work on for her first performance. He couldn't hear her obviously so he came back to her just as Tifa was about to shout to him again; turning haphazardly, she slipped off the ladder and luckily he caught her instinctively with his cat-like reflexes. Worry shown clearly in his shining blue eyes bringing about fresh guilt to have worried him for no reason; he didn't need to worry about things anymore, especially her.

"Sorry," Tifa said sheepishly as she wiggled to get down. Cloud's expression lightened as he held her there for a few moments longer that necessary before he placed her securely on her feet.

"Be more careful, alright Teef?" he chided before brushing past her on his way out, colored light bulbs in hand.

_Hmmm, Teef, my old nickname from when we were kids. I didn't realize how much I missed hearing him say it._ A slow smile spread across her lips and stayed there for some time, basking in the glow of her carefree days.

Cloud POV

Cloud gazed on intently as Tifa walked back and forth in front of the temporary stage made out of some left over wood from rebuilding Seventh Heaven, pausing every now and then to scrutinize the lighting. She'd barely made it through the first line of her song before stopping and locate the right position on the stage, and then of course, the lighting was all wrong. He knew she was nervous but she had nothing to worry about, she sang beautifully. So why all the fuss? It wasn't because of him, was it? Cloud's mind came crashing back to reality as Tifa collided with a table and cursed at her newly bruised elbow. He was there automatically, gently placing his hand on the developing sore spot, and tenderly massaging it until he felt her relax a little.

"Better?" She only nodded as his hand kept doing its magic.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he added slyly, happily rewarded with her flustered moral act and muttered "You wish," as she walked back under the lights.

"You don't know how much so," he breathed, before turning to face her, stunned by her vibrant presence.

The clear white spot light illuminated her form, casting her in an almost unearthly glow, defining and yet so mystifying that Cloud had to blink for a minute. Was that really her?

_Aerith? No, no, no, it's Tifa I _know_ it's Tifa.._

"What is it, Cloud?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he once again focused on Tifa. She squirmed under his intense gaze and he realized he'd probably been staring at her dazedly for longer than reasonable. Two times he'd been caught starting at her in two or so hours, which had to be a new record. _I must be losing my touch._ He headed over to a table and sat down to watch her fidgeting, getting the nerve to try again. _She never used to be able to catch me watching her. Or she's getting sneakier._

"I'm ready and waiting."

That's all the push she needed.

Tifa POV

Cloud's words were her cue to start, and so she started as the stereo was switched back to the beginning of the familiar tune.

♪ There's a song that's inside of my soul…♫

Steadying herself in posture and composure, Tifa continued.

♫ It's the one I've tried to write over and over again.♪

Cloud's eyes never left hers, and she felt their pull even more so under the heat of the lights above. _Breathe, just breathe…_

Cloud POV

Cloud watched breathless as Tifa's voice built with encouragement and confidence.

♪ I pray to be only yours, I know you're my only hope. ♫

I've heard this before…

Failing to place where he'd heard it, he continued listening, hoping for a clue.

My only hope…

As the high note trailed off, Tifa watched Cloud expectantly, waiting for some kind of response. Everything he felt: joy, peace, thankfulness, passion for Tifa was included in his smile to which she naturally responded, as always.

"I think you'll do just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

27

A/N: I know I updated kinda early but I that was for kgura-ness and zacksoldier1, my loyal fans to this fic so I figured 'eh, why not?' but I'm running out of typed chapters so I have to get to work before any more are going up. Hope this satisfies til then.

Chapter 8

Tifa POV

"You'll do fine, you'll do fine, you'll do fine." Cloud's words kept repeating in her head, like a silent mantra but they weren't calming her like it should. Tifa knew she should trust Cloud; he was usually right, even though she didn't like to admit it. She was confident in her voice and she knew she could sing, so why was this so damn hard? A bundle of nerves, Tifa jumped at Cloud's light touch on her shoulder.

"Oh. Hi, Cloud."

She bit her lip nervously as he looked at her. What is wrong with me? I can save the world, twice, but a small crowd watching my every move and I fall apart? Yes, and inner voice squeaked, shattering her already shaking confidence.

Seeing a fleeting look in her eyes, Cloud took Tifa's trembling hands in his. The simple gesture did the trick, giving her something to hold onto like a life line. She never wanted him to let go, just wanting her hands to stay in his strong capable hold forever. But alas, not meant to be, for just as he let go, she gazed into his calm eyes and realized it was time to face the music, so to speak.

Cloud POV

Cloud reluctantly let go of Tifa's hands as the lights went down, signaling that her presence was needed on stage. Before she could fully pull away, he placed a silver ring in her hand, molded into the shape of a wolf's head; it had been his since childhood and he treasured it dearly as it was a gift from his departed mother. He never took it off of the chain around his neck, until now that is. He looked into her questioning eyes as she recognized the object, indicating that she should take it. For luck he mouthed just before she gave a shy smile, one last look of panic and then resolution passing between the two friends. She turned around and deliberately walked toward the makeshift stage. Cloud noted her graceful form moving through the crowd with ease until suddenly she was standing in the shining spot light.

Tifa had calmed slightly at his gift, occupying her hands while she stood up there with all eyes turned on her. She was biting her lip, a tell tale sign that she was still agitated. _That's what the ring is for Tifa, so just relax._ She'd done this for as long as he could remember, and every time he was reminded of when he had started watching the young girl back more closely back home in Nibelhiem. She had done it whenever she had to speak in front of the class, even though most of the children were her friends, or when she was the center of attention for too long; and always did it whenever she got caught in trouble by anyone, which was seldom since she was crafty.

The familiar opening lines of Tifa's song pulled him back to the present.

♫ There's a song that's inside…♪

All eyes focused on her as she sang beautifully and full of a newly discovered inner strength that had been buried for so long.

"She's scared, but she's good at hiding it for them." Cloud whispered more to himself than anyone else.

He kept his attention on Tifa as she poured her heart and soul into the significant lyrics

♫ Sing to me of the song of the stars…♪

The familiar nagging of déjà vu came over Cloud as he tried to place the song once again to his vague memories. _The stars…the well…the promise…The promise I made to Tifa_. She's sung this song before for me, comprehension finally dawning on him. That night, the promise he made for her at the well; he'd walked away first, not wanting to see her cry, but he didn't get far before hearing Tifa hum something softly to herself. There, sitting by the well, eyes shining in the starlight with unshed tears, she had sung "Only Hope," the song's meaning bringing back his memory of stopping to listen silently. She sings beautifully, he'd thought then and it was still true to this day as she continued to sing to him and the other patrons of Seventh Heaven. He smiled broadly as Tifa sang the closing lines, and bowed dutifully to the thundering applause. Her cheeks flushing crimson while she thanked the crowd before sliding out of the spotlights and slinking back behind the comfort of her counter.

Vincent POV

Vincent stood in a secluded corner of the bar as Tifa sang, so beautiful and pure that it hurt him slightly. He admired her poise and grace on the stage but was disappointed to trace her gaze back to Cloud sitting at the counter a few feet away, sharing a secret smile. _No one officially knows he is here and yet there he sits, like he belongs here, everything falling back into place as it once was for him._ His frown grew as he noticed the trinket she fiddled with in her hand, some kind of ring but much too masculine to be female jewelry. So that's why she was so happy, he had obviously given her this token of his _affection._

Through his eyes, Tifastood quite collected and together as usual. But his sensitive ears picked up a slight whisper from Cloud, something about her being scared and trying to hide it. Vincent looked back to her shining face but noted nothing remotely anxious. Obviously, she hides it well form all but you, Cloud. You know best, since you have been through so much with her. Vincent's mood saddened even more so until the sudden noises of appreciation broke out in uproarious clapping from the crowd. Vincent gave one last glance towards Tifa as she made a beeline straight to the safety of her bar before slipping unnoticed out the back door and into the night.

Tifa POV

Tifa happily took the kind words of her customers but was inwardly relieved when her former Avalanche members took their focus off of her and pinned it on Cloud. Nobody had known he was back yet and so he was warmly welcomed with open arms. Now caught between Yuffie's never ending chatter and Barett's constant interruptions, she felt sorry for Cloud and so she gave him a look of pity, which he silently thanked her for with a patented Cloud nod.

She was lost in thought as she methodically washed the many glasses the crowd had gone through earlier, noticing how people slowly started to leave. A few patrons had asked her if any more performances were planned anytime soon and she'd given an uncertain maybe at most. She enjoyed the singing, she loved being able to use her voice freely in song; the only draw back was the crowd. But I'm working on that with Cloud, so it's all good…hopefully.

It was after one o'clock in the morning and soon it was just Tifa and Co. in Seventh Heaven. She gazed at every one hastily: Cloud's spiky hair and mako enriched eyes lost in the crowd of Barett's girth, Cid's goggle lined blond head poked out near Yuffie's bouncing form, Nanaki sitting quietly beside the fire and Vincent's red piercing eyes from the shadows-Vincent. Vincent's not here. No surprise really, since he's not the predictable type, but still-" "Hey, Tifa, I'm headin' out," Barett's goodbye along with the others jumbled words pulled her away from thoughts. She gave them all a quick hug and warm goodnights until it was only her and Cloud.

Cloud walked over to her spot once again at the sink and noting her thoughtful look, asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

It was corny; he knew it, she knew it, but he wasn't always one with words and she was grateful for his corniness; it brought the old, fun-loving carefree Cloud of her childhood back to the surface.

"Nothing really, I just realized Vincent wasn't here to welcome you back." She tried to sound breezy as she kept her back to him, not wanting Cloud to see her thoughts clearly on her face as she focused intently on the dishes.

"Well, technically, he didn't know I was back for welcoming."

"Right."

Suddenly, Cloud was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the sink and towards his solid form. He was so close, she could feel his heart beating through his chest and against her back; the coolness of his skin, the comforting presence of his firm body, was all making her light headed. She focused on his hands moving across hers, getting wet from the water as he stopped to fiddle with the ring she had put there. She had automatically placed it on her left ring finger, not thinking about the implications but a flash of panic went through her as she realized what she had done.

The sudden tickle Cloud's breath against her ears sent pleasant wave of shivers from head to toe and erased her unease as he whispered, "You were wonderful."

"Really?" she asked, speculating this as she tilted her head to view the honesty in his face.

"Really really." His smile lit up his entire face as he held her there, cherishing the moment. She almost dozed off in the comfort of him until he slowly released her, walking her to the door and offering his arm.

"Shall we?" He stood in the doorway expectantly, awaiting her response.

"We shall," she replied, never disappointing his gallantry and placing her arm happily through his as they walked together into the starlit night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tifa POV (mainly)

I can't believe this is happening Tifa thought dreamily as she leaned on Cloud's shoulder, gazing up at the stars and content with the world. _Cloud is back and he seems so peaceful. I wonder how he found it, this new sense of life? What happened on his journey?_ The questions kept nagging away at her brain and it was making her dizzy. Cloud felt Tifa shift slightly as she looked from the stars to his face and noting the uncertainty radiating from her eyes, he passed a questioning look back, knowing she would understand what he meant. They had been able to do this since they were little people, this sudden sense of talking to each other without words; a glance was all it took to communicate subtly between them.

Completely out of the blue, she asked, "Where did you go… all this time?"

Cloud paused a moment, thrown by the sudden change of topic to something he had forgotten only a little time before. He stared at the horizon to mull it over and also buying time before giving her the right answer.

"All over, but no where, really."

Tifa wasn't satisfied and sighing, Cloud tried to elaborate.

"I was searching the land for signs, in the sky, water... anywhere, just to know if I had indeed completed my purpose here in this life. After facing Kadaj and then Sephiroth, I felt... complete, you know?" She nodded and so he continued.

"But after I was shot and then sent back from the Promised Land, I couldn't help wondering _why_? What else did I have to do here? To live for?" He spread out his arms to motion their surroundings. "I had a feeling of peace, a sense of fulfillment, as Aerith told me everything was going to be alright. I believed her until she and Zack disappeared, and I noticed where I was; the pool, the healed children, my _friends_," at this he gave Tifa a pointed look and a lazy smile, always the charmer when he tried.

Tifa tilted her head as a signal to continue his tale, then asked, "When did you _know _it would all be okay?"

Cloud POV

Lost in thought, Cloud sifted through his most recent travels and found the moment he knew changed his outlook on the rest of his life forever…

_Flashback_

_Cloud rode through the lighted woods of the Forgotten City, the first time since he had laid _her_ to rest. The past slowly ran through his mind and gained speed until he had to pull over to catch his breath, overcome with the painful memories he had tried to burry but slowly ate away at him inside. He dismounted his cycle and wandered, stopping to face a small secluded spring tucked in nicely among the trees. Gazing at his reflection in the water, Cloud's thoughts once again turned to Aerith, his flower girl who had lived to short of a life, taken away from him in an act of uncaring cruelness. Even though this happened less and less, she still came unbidden to his mind: her flowing pink dress, light brown hair in a braid down her back, dazzling green eyes looking into his…He forced his eyes closed to escape the sight, clearing his thoughts and opening them again to the water's surface. _

"_Water was Aerith's element," he spoke quietly into the silent wood, and sighed as he sat down at the pool's edge. Cloud picked up a few stones from the bank and tossed them in one at a time, watching the ripples slowly grow until they spread across the entire pond. The ripples carried a little tinkling noise with them that sounded familiar to his ears._

"_It's okay, Cloud." the water seemed to tell him and he looked up from his hands to watch the pulsing liquid in awe. Aerith's voice rang clear as he felt her presence flow from the water, not able to see her but that was alright, just knowing she was there was enough. _

"_Why do you still search, Cloud? You know you have been forgiven."_

"_It's not that, Aerith," he said to the water, not the slightest bit disturbed. "I just need to know, have I truly fulfilled my purpose here?" _

"_Cloud, you've saved the world _twice_ and yet you feel incomplete? Don't you see how prosperous you have become throughout your life?"_

"_If that is so, then why am I still here? Why am I not with you and Zack? Why did you send me back to live if I've fulfilled my destiny?"_

_Cloud had to force himself to calm down, the questions leaving him too quickly in his thoughtful gloom. He just couldn't hold them in any longer, they had been weighing his soul down for so long that if he didn't ask them now, he felt as if he might fall under their pressure. _

"_You still don't understand, after everything you've been through. You may have gone through the steps of life, Cloud, but you never truly_ lived_; never experienced the joy and pain of love, loss, all those emotions that you've avoided that make up the essence of living." _

_Cloud glanced up at the water curiously as a silver-tinged wolf walked as if out of no where to stop at his side of the bank. Looking into its grey violet eyes, Cloud felt a sense of recognition, a familiar mischievous gleam he hadn't seen in such a long time. _

"_Zack?" Cloud asked, breathlessly, receiving a small nod from the animal standing beside him, just like Zack had always stood by him._

"_Don't you see, Cloud? You still have so much to live for; your friends and your loved ones still need you. And you still need them. No more of this life of solitude friend, it only makes one bitter before ones time."_

_Still perplexed, Cloud sighed, causing the wolf to nestle his hand with his muzzle comforting his lost friend. _

"_Love, Cloud, you need _love_," came Zack's voice ringing clearly in the air without moving his canine mouth. _

"_But I did…at least I thought…"  
_

"_No, you and Aerith were never meant to be, you know that."_

_Cloud nodded, knowing that yes that was true, he may have felt _something_ for Aerith but it wasn't love. _

"_Besides, she's mine so back off, Strife." _

_He smiled at Zack's mock threat before asking, "So love is all I need now? But who-"_

"_You know who so don't play dumb with me. I recall a certain young girl you couldn't stop talking about all through basic training, a childhood friend you left behind in Nibelhiem…"_

"_Zack," Cloud sighed hopelessly, "Tifa-"_

"_He's right, Cloud," Aerith cut in. "Tifa has always held a special place in your heart, and don't just shrug it off as a childhood crush. She means more than that and you know it, you knew it even when we tried...for something we were not meant to have. She has always believed in you and deep down, I know you are meant to be together."_

"_But that was a long time ago…"_

"_Go to her and you'll see, absence makes the heart grow fonder…"_

"_Or forgetful," Cloud whispered as the water calmed the wolf walked away into nothingness, giving Cloud one last look of their true human forms before disappearing into the brightness of eternity…_

Cloud told his memory, editing some obvious parts for Tifa's ears and basked in the comfort it brought. It was the clearest point in his life and in that instant, he realized how much he still loved Tifa after all these years.

Tifa POV

Tifa felt an ease rest about her as Cloud weaved his tale of life and clarity for her to see. He needed to be with those he loved to truly live for once, not just existing from battle to battle. _Well, I could've told him that._

They sat in comfortable silence and she looked at his profile out of the corner of her eye. _He opened up to me with some deep feelings, and that shows progress from the shy and guarded boy I used to know._ Tifa brightened at this revelation, thinking about telling him something in exchange with his sudden honesty. _Maybe now would be a good time for me to be completely honest with him…_she let the thought trail off as she studied his form. He'd been through a lot already, what would a little longer? _It's not like I haven't already waited for years_. Her mind made up out of reason and a lingering hint of fear, Tifa leaned once again against Cloud and felt his arm comfortably wrap around her shoulders, as she slowly dozed off in relaxed exhaustion.

Cloud POV

_So why didn't you tell her, Cloud? That was like the opportune moment_, Cloud's mistaken conscience intoned, making Zack's identity crystal clear.

"It's been you the whole time then?" he thought, silently arguing in his mind with his dear friend.

_Of course, who else would it be? Zack snorted._

"Oh, just my conscience maybe?"

_Sorry to disappoint old friend, but I don't sense it; maybe it's buried deep down in here somewhere, under all of this emotional baggage. _

Cloud couldn't help chuckling, recalling his times with Zack helping him learn the ropes in SOLDIER and how he took care of him so many times, saved his life more than once, gave him the life he had today… Cloud stopped abruptly when he felt Tifa stir at his side.

"Now's not the right time.."

_Not the right time? Are you_ kidding_ me? This is just fear speaking, it'll pass._

Zack's accusing tone caused Cloud to bristle a little as he hissed mentally, "Hey, it's not that easy, alright? It's been a long time and I want to make sure I don't ruin it this time."

_Step up then Cloud, because that might just happen, whether you like it or not._

Once Zack was gone, Cloud was able to think clearly once again. _What is he _talking_ about? I'm just being cautious because I want this more than anything, to work with Tifa I want her to be happy.. Does a little more time really make that much of a difference? _He tried reasoning with himself as he felt Tifa snuggle a little closer in sleep, draping one arm over his chest as they continued to rest against the willow. I've been waiting for years, he reasoned, as he reveled in the touch of her skin along his and gazed longingly into her face, brushing away a few strands of loose hair. He caressed her cheek and sighed as he reluctantly carried her sleeping form back to the bar and kissed her forehead lightly, forcing himself not to lie down next to her in her bed for the night. He instead did the gentlemanly thing and headed to his own room across the hall, against his mind, heart and body's protests.


	10. Chapter 10

40

Chapter 10

Tifa POV

Tifa felt nicely refreshed after her first full dreamless night of sleep in weeks. She tiptoed quietly across the hall to Cloud's room, cracking the door open to take a quick peak inside. Cloud was fully asleep and Tifa smiled softly, loving this moment of just watching him without him knowing.

When Cloud had asked her if it was alright if he lived with her at Seventh Heaven, she'd had to use all of her self restraint not to say "Hell yes!" right there on the spot. She had even convinced him to help her out with the bar at night, so now she had extra much needed help for free AND her best friend around all the time.

Tifa smiled to herself as she stood at the stove, making Cloud's favorite breakfast of French toast and sausage. Soon enough, the scent of cinnamon and sugar wafted through the air and Cloud came downstairs, just like she knew he would.

"Good morning!" Tifa greeted him brightly. The best thing about living with Cloud was that there was no awkward adjustment between them, everything just felt…right.

"What's the occasion?" Cloud asked skeptically, taking the plate of breakfasty goodness from her before she could reply.

"Can't I make my best friend's favorite food without an ulterior motive?"

"Not usually," he answered, pausing before taking a bite of his French toast. "What do you want?"

A little hurt, Tifa pouted. "It's just a way of saying thank you for finally trusting me, I guess, you know, after last night and all. And also for the moral support in my singing," she added sheepishly.

Cloud officially felt like a jerk and so apologized, not wanting to seem ungrateful for all she had already done for him. "I'm sorry, Teef, I just was surprised. And thank you for this. All of it: the room, the job…everything." Tifa felt her cheeks burn as his gaze bore into her, that last word of everything conveying so much more than the obvious.

The gleam in her eye exposed her real purpose and he sighed, muttering "Of course, it couldn't be that simple." With that little introduction, Tifa dove in with her favor.

"See, the thing is, Yuffie's birthday's coming up. She's going to be eighteen, and I thought it'd be nice to take her to that new club, you know? Make it a night to remember and all." He stayed silent and so she pressed on. "I know how you hate crowds and well, most people, but she'd really like all of her friends to be there." He glanced up at her dubiously and she laughed.

"Yes, that means you too. You consider Yuffie a friend, don't you?"

" I guess so, I just never thought about it before."

This just might work she thought, and so she kept on going.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Something new won't kill you, you know. Plus you're the last one holding out."

She could see his stern look of refusal start to slip and so she went in for the kill, so to speak.

"Vincent agreed to come already." _Or he will, once I get the determination to beg him to come, for Yuffie's sake. Yuffie won't because she's secretly crushing on Vincent but I'll make it work; I _have_ to._

It worked like a charm. Cloud perked his ears up at this new development, since his manliness could possibly be in question.

"Vincent; billowing red cape, secluded, undead creature of the night, has agreed to this rowdy public gathering?"

"Yes," she said aloud,_ More or less._ Tifa pointedly avoided his eyes and ignored Cloud's abuse of sarcasm to focus on convincing him.

Tifa could see the wheels turning in his head as Cloud thought his choices through from every angle possible._ It will make Tifa and Yuffie happy, everyone else has already agreed, and maybe I can find out if anything passed between Vincent and Tifa at any time._ Making up his mind, Cloud casually agreed.

"Alright, but on one condition."

Tifa's elation dropped a notch, since Cloud's "conditions" were usually somewhat unreasonable and she braced herself for what he would demand.

"I'm not dancing."

"I can handle that, but with Yuffie, you never know. It _is_ her day after all." Tifa smiled brightly but slipped at the thought of her next mission. Determined, she headed out to find Vincent.

Tifa fingered her ring nervously as she walked deeper into the enchanted wood of the Forgotten City, searching for her isolated friend. She hadn't been there much since Vincent had confessed his feelings; it just felt wrong, like trespassing on his territory. Emotions from her last time in this place rushed to her as her mind was transported back to that fateful night…

_Flashback_

_Tifa ran blindly through the bright forest, tears streaming down he cheeks, only stopping when she impacted solidly with Vincent's chest. He caught her in his arms and held her as she sobbed hysterically into his shirt front. She was so far gone that all she wanted was comfort, someone to want her, that she didn't pull away but let him hold her there. _

"_Cloud…he's…gone! Vincent, he just left without a word!" she was finally able to manage before stifling her still flowing tears and burying her face once again in the comfort of his form. He didn't speak, he just held her gently, softly rubbing her back until she relaxed and her breathing steadied in the warmth of his arms encircling her waist. _

_Thankful for his compassion, she pulled back and looked up into his pale face and garnet eyes reflecting the surrounding glow of the forest as he lightly wiped away the last of her tears. His touch thrilled her in a way that she didn't think possible since her heart belonged to Cloud; but she enjoyed being wanted, being needed for once that she didn't back away. _

_She knew she was tempting fate; she _knew_ how much he cared for her and things had been uncomfortable ever since, those last few weeks, but she didn't care. Recklessly, she pulled herself close and laced her fingers behind her neck before glancing at his startled eyes. She didn't stop then, like she should have, but made it complete with a deep and desperate kiss. That kiss held all of the hate, fear, despair, she had been holding for her entire, all to come to a head after Cloud left. _

_Tifa felt Vincent recoil in shock before he kissed her feverishly in return, his hands moving from her waist up her back and entangling in her hair. Suddenly, he forced himself to pull away, effectively breaking their contact while letting Tifa's mind clear a bit. Noticing his now undazed look, she processed what she had just done and blushed accordingly, truly ashamed of her irrational behavior and not looking him in the eye, avoiding the pain she would see. Thinking with your body instead of your mind is never good, Lockheart. Damn temptation. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't ..."_

"_It's okay. I understand." Vincent didn't sound okay as his breathing tried to get back to normal after the sudden rush of emotions they had shared only a few moments before. She finally looked at his face and noted how kind and gentle he truly was. Most people would assume being a vampire, Vincent would be a thoughtless killer but she knew that was unfair and not true of him in the slightest. He had a thoughtful look on his face and curiosity getting the best of her, she asked what he was thinking about._

"_It's just that, when you kissed me…you tasted like…pain. Fear. Anger. Despair. I know that's not who you are." Vincent's words stung as she realized how much he had actually taken from her…not her heart but a tiny piece of her soul seemed visible to him and free for the taking. _

"_Are you so sure that that's not the real me?" she said bitterly as all of the emotions he said came rushing back, burning her inside. _

" _I know you don't believe that of yourself." He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, focusing her attention on his words._

"_Yes, I am certain that you, Tifa, are not made of misery and sorrow. You are full of truth, happiness, courage, joy and above all, love. I know that all of the other emotions, all the pain and sadness, happened in your life, but they do not embody you."_

_She smiled wanly at him before he released her arms, giving a small smile of his own before disappearing amongst the trees._

But that was a long time ago, or so it seems even though only a few months have passed. Tifa reasoned with herself as she almost once again ran straight into Vincent. It was as if her thoughts had called him to her, and she didn't doubt that it was possible. Reflexively he caught her, and noting the similar position of the last time they were alone together in this forgotten place, he released her before putting some distance between them. She forced herself not to flinch at his detachment but pushed it aside, focusing on the task at hand.

"I see Cloud has returned," he stated, casually prodding the touchy subject. Was he trying to make this harder than it already was? If so, he was doing very well. Tifa made forced reserve as she said, "Yes." He knew damn well Cloud was back and so she felt a subject change in order.

"Actually, it's Yuffie I'm here for."

"She has a birthday next week," he stated calmly, very aware of the comings and goings of people even though he avoided them by nature.

"Right, so I'm getting the gang together for a little celebration for the occasion…at a club downtown." He stood there silently watching her as she tried to convince him further.

"It'll only be only for a little while, and then we can all head back to the bar for gifts and a night cap, okay?"

His garnet eyes pierced through hers as he stated simply, "I'm in."

Shocked at how easily he approved, she couldn't stop herself from asking skeptically, "That's it? You're in? I don't have to beg?"

He chuckled softly. "Only if you feel like it."

Heat rose to her face and he said gentler, "Of course not, I'm doing this for Yuffie on her special day."

Grateful for his tact, her lips curled up into a small smile. "Thank you, Vincent," she said before walking away, unaware of Vincent's eyes still on her retreating form. "You're welcome," he sighed under his breath before turning and heading in the opposite direction, away from Tifa until he had to see her yet again with Cloud at Yuffie's party. The image haunted him for the rest of the night.

Cloud POV

Tifa was no where to be seen and Seventh Heaven opened for the nightly rush in less than 15 minutes. Cloud paced in front of the bar's counter and nearly jumped out of his skin as Tifa snuck up behind him and playfully poked his side. Realizing it was Tifa, he relaxed somewhat before he mockingly vowed, "You'll pay for that."

"Oh really?" she said coyly, crossing her arms and effectively enhancing her ample chest, distracting him momentarily as he fumbled over his tongue before finding a comeback.

"You'll see," he managed semi-seriously as she walked over to unlock the door. "It'll have to wait then," she tossed over her shoulder as she threw open the front door, officially making the bar open for the night.

Cloud had been good with holding off his revenge until he couldn't wait any longer. Right before her performance, he saw her head upstairs and so followed her, catching her alone in the hallway. It was the opportune moment, and so he pinned her to the wall and tickled her mercilessly until she slid down the wall in a heap of giggles.

"Told you I'd get you back." He smiled, watching her catch her breath.

"I thought it would be later than sooner," Tifa replied, punching him playfully in the arm. Cloud helped her to her feet and headed for the stairs, only to see a good number of the bars patrons looking up curiously towards the noise and wondering what exactly was so funny. Tifa pulled him back quickly into the seclusion of the hall and burst into another bout of laughter at Cloud's perplexed and somewhat embarrassed expression. He finally gave in to his own laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation and both stayed like that until Tifa had to hurry onto the stage for her nightly requested performance.

Tifa POV

Tifa danced around merrily on the stage as she sang ♫ Every time we touch, I get this feeling♪ and was greeted with approval from her audience at her change of pace. She was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't have room to worry about every one watching her, she just lived in the moment and it turned out alright. The song ended and she thanked every one before giddily jumping off the stage, welcomed by Cloud's still playful look from earlier events of the evening. Heading back to where he stood, she started to follow him before something blocked her path.

It turned out to be a rather burley figure who had wanted to wish Tifa congrats on her new singing career. Always courteous, she looked up at the man's face and started to reply as recognition dawned and her words died in her throat. It was the guy from table 8, the one that Barett and Cid had handled before, and he was up to his old tricks again as he pinned her arms to her sides in an uncomfortable and unwanted embrace. In a flash, Cloud was there, ripping the guy's arms away from her body before dragging him to the door and throwing him out into the breezy summer's eve.

"Are you alright?" he asked, all concerned as he lead her to a near by bar stool.

"I'm fine… I could have handled him by myself, you know." She replied, trying to make the mood a little lighter since she didn't always like serious Cloud.

"Oh, really?"

"I had everything under control."

"It didn't look like it from back here." Cloud's voice was filled with concern, and Tifa put a hand on his arm for comfort.

"Well, I did..."

He looked up from her hand on his arm to her face, before she added quietly, "but thank you for handling it. You _know_ how I hate to break things."

With a soft chuckle he replied, "Of course," knowing full well how she had the tendency to loose her calm in a fight.

"Good, as long as that's clear."

Tifa was comfortably back behind the bar, oddly relaxed among the chaos of bartending solo. She had left Cloud on his own reluctantly after he got rid of who she referred to as Hands On Jerk to get back to work and felt a twinge of guilt for it. Looking at him out at a table all alone and not talking to anyone only worsened the feeling.

Wait, he wasn't alone anymore. Tifa's guilt vanished as she eyed the bubbly blond girl who was thrusting her chest out to get Cloud's attention only a few inches from his face. This worked as Tifa watched, awestruck at his wide eyes and uncertain smile, causing Tifa to try and ignore the sudden rage building up at the pit of her stomach.

_I have no reason to be jealous. It's not like Cloud's_ mine.

_Yeah, right,_ her conscience shot back, giving Tifa the extra push she needed.

Asking Cid to cover the bar for her, which wasn't always a good idea since he had the tendency to drink the orders more than hand them out, she made her way towards the busty bimbo and Cloud. He so far had unsuccessfully thwarted her advances, if he had even tried since she was now halfway in his lap, running her hands on anything she could touch.

Tifa cleared her throat loudly to be heard over Blondie's giggly whispers in his ear and enjoyed the deer caught in the headlights and about to get hit look cross his face as he finally saw her. He tried to extricate the ditz on his lap as he stammered helplessly, "T-t-tifa! I-" Cutting him off with a stern glance, Tifa turned back to Miss Clingy.

"Do you really need to give women a bad name by acting and dressing like that? I mean, really, don't we have enough to deal with already without cleavagy slut bombs such as yourself shamelessly throwing themselves at unwilling men? Its girls like you who scare all the decent men away, so be gone." To make a point, she made a shooing motion with her hand and Blondie was no longer perky, but a little irked as she retorted, "I don't see why it's any of _your _business."

"If I have to see it, it's my business." Tifa snapped as Blondie slunk off Cloud's lap sulking before spotting her next victim in the shadows of the corner. Vincent only had to glare with his flaming red eyes before she wisely changed her mind and searched for a new target.

Tifa didn't even know that Vincent came around the place anymore but he handled himself lightly so she smiled warmly and he acknowledged it with the classic male head nod. She turned back to Cloud who was smiling as well for some reason and seemed to be completely oblivious to how mad she actually was.

Cloud POV

"Come here," she commanded as he followed her back to the bar loyally, still smiling like an idiot. He decided to razz on her little by whispering "you're jealous" into her ear and was delighted to see her freeze momentarily; if only he could see the look on her face.

"Stay here and keep your hands to yourself."

She was mad, he could tell in the commanding tone. "But I didn't-"

"Just sit down," she sighed.

"Yes dear." He didn't mind letting Tifa boss him around and so he sat down but couldn't help enjoying this jealous and possessive side of Tifa. It was kind of a turn on. Cloud continued to stare at her until she said "What?" in a cutely irritated sort of way.

"You _are_ jealous."

She just went back to work, her flaming cheeks speaking louder than words ever could.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just wanted to say sorry for the sudden text appearance change but I typed most of this up at a friend's house on an old program.

Chapter 11

A Few days later...

Tifa POV

Cloud was practicing with his Ultima Weapon in a field behind Seventh Heaven, not knowing Tifa was watching him intently from her second story bedroom window. She was enjoying the view immensely as his lithe form flowed across the plain with ease as he performed complex moves with the large sword. His toned arms shown in the sun, a light sheen of sweat noticeable as his strong legs jumped and kicked gracefully before landing nimbly back on the solid earth. Now a little hot and bothered, Tifa decided she needed a workout as well...to relieve some tension; she'd been stressed out with singing, the bar, and planning Yuffie's birthday celebration and all. Fully convinced, she hurriedly changed into shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair back and her gloves on before trotting out to Cloud's practice area.

Cloud POV

Seether's "Remedy" blasted from Cloud's iPod and through his body as he got in the zone for training. He was wired and ready for anything, or so he thought, before Tifa tackled him from behind. Stunned for a moment, Cloud looked up to see her smiling face and her sensual lips moving. At his perplexed look, she noticed the ear buds and pulled them out, allowing him to hear again.

"So that's why you didn't respond when I called your name."

He felt her body leave his quickly before she gave him a hand to help him up. He gladly took it as she added casually,"That's very disappointing, Cloud, since you're supposed to be on guard at all times," and openly mocked him.

"Sincewhen?"

"Since always"

"Well, then that's the only way you got me on my back, " he said with a false bravado just to annoy her, which worked like a charm.

Tifa cockled an eyebrow at his pride. "Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" He said, eyebrow raised as well in response.

A glint shone in her eye as Tifa replied," Get ready to be pinned, just like when we were kids."

"I think I have improved since then, little girl."

On that last remark, Tifa came at him with a kick aimed straight for his head, which he side stepped just in time.

"Hey now, do we have any rules or does anything go?" he asked, worried about his pretty face as he should be with her.

"Think you can handle it?" she said with a devious grin. "You know it, " was all he said before launching himself at her.

Tifa POV

Cloud's punch stung her arm as she blocked his first blow, knowing full well he would start off easily before raising the bar. Tifa raised it first as she did a right jab left hook combo to his face and added a full round house kick before a leg sweep for good measure. Al the effort was met with a satisfying "umph" as the air rushed out of Cloud's body. She bounced in the balls of her feet, adrenaline pumping through her veins at the workout.

"I see you've kept in shape," he said, getting up off the ground and dusting himself off. "Now I won't go easy on you anymore."

"How considerate of you."

He came at her with a complex mixture of punches and kicks before landing a solid kick to her solar plexis, propelling her backwards. She flipped in the air to land on her feet a good distance away from where he stood.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tifa exclaimed as she jumped once again airborne, landing in front of Cloud once again and continued the battle.

Cloud POV

Tifa moved so fast that Cloud had been on the defensive for most of the training session. Oh sure, he'd gotten a few good blows in before she hopped away like a friggen bunny rabbit on speed, recovering much too quickly for a normal human. He'd discarded his sword a while ago since he didn't really want to hurt her, which in turn gave her the upper hand since his hand to hand combat skills weren't as strong as his weapons tactics. She showed no mercy as she kept coming on strong. Of course it didn't help that her shirt was practically molded to her body, making it very hard to concentrate with such large distractions. His mind slip caused him to lose focus as he once again landed on his back and getting a good view of the cloudy sky above. Tifa was on him quickly, effectively pinning his arms above his head and the rest of him with her body.

"Pinned you again," she said a little breathlessly just as the heavens above opened, releasing a sheet of ran upon the two. He just looked at her, enjoying the view as she blocked most of the rain from him and in turn was soaked thoroughly.

Tifa POV

Pinned beneath her, Cloud was unable to move, which was very nice and allowed Tifa to soak every bit of him in as she was literally soaked to the bone with water. His mako blue eyes sparkled, a content smile on his face as if he would not mind laying there in this compromisable position forever. She should move, she knew that, but she wasn't willing to let him go just yet, especially since he didn't seem to want her to. Her hazel eyes drank in his breathing, the rhythm slowing beneath her...his well muscled arms solid below her hands...his body firm beneath her body...

Blushing profusely at these thoughts, Tifa tried to get up but was stopped by a small burning within her, a longing spark that grew as she saw the need in his eyes. Was that need for her? Or just for someone to be with? She didn't really care at the moment. Impulsively, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his before leaping off of him and bolting through the torrential down pour, not looking back to see Cloud's pleasantly stunned face.

Tifa POV

Thinking back on this event, Tifa was slightly disappointed that she had run away, unwilling to see the possible rejection on Cloud's face. She had been avoiding him since what she rationalized as her moment of temporary insanity; it was hard though since they did live and work together after all. She didn't want to ignore him...more than anything she wanted to be beside him forever, but her wounded pride hadn't recovered as fast as the rest of her and so she had kept her distance, unsure of what the next crazy thing she would do around the object of her affection. Tifa liked to think she had some amount of self control but that day in the rain only proved how fragile it was, and understanding, Cloud had took the hint to be friendly and yet physically passive, exactly what she lied to herself that she wanted.

Avoidance was no longer an option as for her and she knew it. _Time for me to grow up_. Tifa was busy making the special dinner for Yuffie and the rest of her friends so she didn't have time to face Cloud just yet. She was so lost in preparing the food that she did not notice Cloud in the corner, contemplating if it would be safe to be by her. She nodded her approval and he smiled, waking over to her signal. She did not realize how much she missed him until that moment; looking into his sapphire pools and seeing compassion that she did not deserve. This time, she had been the one to shut him out, and she felt disgusted with herself for how she had handled things.

"I'm sorry."

Cloud looked straight at her and she continued before she lost her nerve. "I don't know what I was thinking."

His face fell slightly before answering, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Tifa didn't want to analyze the meaning behind his words and so she did what she had to do, she stuck out her hand and asked almost too calmy "Friends?" Cloud took her hand and searched her face for some sign...reading between the lines for something besides what she said. "Always."

Tifa was content with that, at least for now...as long as she didn't have anymore physical contact with Cloud, she knew she'd be fine. She took her hand from his and enjoyed the rest of the time as he stood by her side.

Cloud POV

Everything was perfect for Yuffie's celebration. The AVALANCHE gang talked exuberantly over Tifa's excellent cooking and all were eying the two housemates with interest. It seemed they had resolved whatever conflict they had had earlier as they sat next to each other comfortably with no more avoidance.

Cloud was still reeling at Tifa's friend preposition and he could not believe he'd agreed. They were so much more than friends...didn't she see that? Their single shared kiss stayed in his mind and he didn't want it to be the only one. He would not let it be their only one. He had to act fast though to move these only friend thoughts out of the way. I need to show her I want her as more than a friend would, but how?

Tifa POV

Cloud was being awfully quiet, even more so than lately and Tifa didn't know why. Well, she had an idea but she didn't want to face her guilt just yet. Of course she did not want to stay just friends with Cloud, but what choice did she have? Things had been so strained with him that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife in the atmosphere between them. She just wanted to be able to talk to him without over analyzing everything; she needed simplicity and she only something resembling that with Cloud as childhood friends. He had a crush on her then and went to make something of himself by joining SOLDIER; to impress her and she had been too blind to see how much he meant to her until he was gone and it was too late. She would always be thankful for the second with him once again in her life and she would make the most of it.

A slight shiver went through Tifa's leg as she was brought back from her thoughts. The feeling lingered, traveling across her knee and moved in small circles, making her very aware of its presence. Curious, she glanced to the side, watching Cloud watch her oh so casually as his hand caressed her knee and she just registered his skilled hand as she gave him a quizzical look. Encouraged now, Cloud slid his fingers a little higher until he grazed the bottom of her skirt, sending a wave of tingles shooting through her as she involuntarily jumped. Her crimson cheeks were his reward as she tried to ignore his touch to save face, but she never made him stop and so he would not be dissuaded and left his hand trialing on her bare skin.

It was too much, Tifa couldn't just get up and leave; she didn't want to cause a scene and she had already gotten looks from every one at the table. She also didn't want to stop his fingers, but she only had so much control and so she put her hand on his, resting it against her thigh. Better, but not by much, as he laced his fingers through hers, then let go to trace lines along her hand. As he slowly moved up her arms, she bit her lip to suppress a giggle; she had to do something with her hands or she would explode, and so she took his hand and returned every caress with more effect since her nails felt feather light against his skin. Before Cloud lost control, Barett's voice broke in on their activity under the table.

"What are you two doin' under there that's making you look so damn happy?"

Tifa just gave Barett an innocent look, feigned innocence as Cloud retracted his hand from her, trying to act clueless to what he was referring to.

"Ah ha," was all the big man said before turning back to his dinner, missing the glance shared between the two "friends."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tifa POV

Cloud was so damn cute when he was like that, so carefree and alive; it reminded her of the boy she fell in love with so long ago. Tifa headed to her room, where she could still feel Cloud's hand on her as she changed her clothes for Yuffie's night out. I can't believe he did that! I should have slapped his hand away. But of course she didn't since it was the most amazing feeling under his touch. Focus now. Shaking these thoughts away, she went back to the task at hand; she had borrowed a black wispy skirt and top set from the young ninja just for the occasion.

Cloud POV

"Tifa, are you ready...yet?" Cloud asked quietly in front of Tifa's cracked bedroom door, realizing with a slow pleasure that she was changing. Before his guilt could make him do the moral thing and leave, she lifted her shirt off, exposing her smooth back before slipping on a very from fitting, curve hugging top. Trying and failing to fasten the straps in the back, Tifa called for Yuffie's help before being greeted instead by Cloud's.

Tifa POV

"Well, don't just stand there, silly, help me out here," she said to his reflection in her full length mirror. He audibly gulped as he carefully tied the laces of the top and unconsciously trailed his fingers that had been on her leg only moments before now along her bare skin, leaving a pleasurable sensation in their wake starting from her lower back and ending at the base of her neck. She let an uncontrolled sigh escape her lips as she something like need flicker in his eyes' reflection before he glanced away. She had missed his touch more than ever and the more contact she had with him was causing a sensory overload in her brain.

"Ready to go?" he asked somewhat shakily, which gave her brain time to catch up as she grabbed her cell phone and replied "I am now." She strapped it in place along her skirt's waist before heading out, unknowingly leaving a very hot and bothered Cloud to follow.

Cloud POV

"Oh my God,' Cloud sighed softly, letting the moment in Tifa's bedroom replay in his mind as he watched her move on the dance floor of the noisy club, strobe lights making the intricate silver designs glisten along her revealing outfit. Her skin had been so smooth, like silk to his touch and he'd swore he had heard her sigh as he'd trailed his fingers on it. Where had that courage come from? he wondered and had a nagging suspicion that Zack had something to do with it, since he had always been faster in the physical sense with the ladies. Cloud was very inexperienced in that area, he hadn't gotten as far with any woman as he had with Tifa, and that was mostiy because she's made the first move with that quick kiss. Zack had placed it upon himself to help him along now did he?

_Just so you know, I think I can handle it from here_, he let his old friend know before returning his attention to the sway of Tifa's hips.

_Oh really? Than why are you sitting over here while she's out there? She already gave you an opening...now you just need to be quicker to act, is all._

The point Zack made lingered in his mind just as his attention was drawn to someone asking Tifa to dance and she seemed to gladly accept. Cloud's gaze narrowed on the placement of the unknown guys' hands and he seethed just as Vincent commented, "That could be you, you know."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked dumbly, keeping all of his attention on Tifa and the mystery man.

"Tifa," he replied calmly and still seeing Cloud's confusion, sighed and added," You love her, don't you?" in an exasperated tone. Cloud took a moment to consider this; he had thought about Tifa a lot lately but never had actually considered it point blank like this. The fact of the matter was yes, Cloud loved Tifa; he loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous and the crinkle of her nose when she laughed, how her eyes sparkled when she was truly happy and how her smile made him feel special...like anything was possible as long as she was there by his side.

"Do you?" Cloud couldn't help asking, remembering the moment he'd seen him and Tifa alone in the middle of the night before his official return. Taken aback, Vincent paused but recovered quickly to his odd question by ignoring it entirely. "Go to her," and with that, he returned to his corner, his task unhappily fulfilled.

Tifa POV

Tifa didn't think this much fun was physically possible as she and Yuffie did nothing but dance since they had arrived at the music thumping, body pulsing club. She was sucked in automatically by the hypnotic beats and pulled Yuffie with her into the thrall. Tifa noticed earlier that the rest of the guys had found tables but she didn't care, she was riding the high of her life, partly fueled by Cloud's caresses earlier in the evening. Everything had come together to make Yuffie's 18th birthday one to remember: Cloud was behaving well with the crowd, and things were finally comfortable between her and Vincent.

She was dancing away when Cascade's "Every time we Touch" came on and she gave a whoop with the crowd adn started singing along. One of the locals from Seventh Heaven, Gary something or other, spotted her and danced close to her. She was still singing as he placed his hands on her waist and she moved back a little since she didn't want this guy to be all over her. That wasn't part of the plan. Yuffie had talked to her before dinner and after having nothing to report on the romantic front with Cloud, the young ninja had vowed to make things happen. Tifa had unknowingly agreed to what ever Yuffie had in mind since it was HER day; plus, she was getting a little tired of waiting for Cloud to wake up and see the hottie that was her. If anything was ever going to happen, it would be tonight, as the events of earlier had hinted.

Yuffie had also confided to Tifa that she found Vincent very yummy indeed, and she couldn't be happier for the young girl. Yuffie and Vincent would make a good couple, complete opposites that would complete each other, she thought. Suddenly, the song changed to the pulsing tones of Rihanna's "S.O.S" and she felt Gary's fingers slide along her waist band, seeming to gain courage as he fingered her zipper playfully along the side of her thigh. Just as Tifa was getting ready to graciously decline his roaming hands, Cloud stepped up to her and asked, "Can I cut in?" Thankfully, she smiled at Cloud, winking at Yuffie who stood behind Cloud and was the one to thank for getting him out here with her; she waved goodbye to the other guy as Cloud casually placed his hands firmly on her hips. Tifa's vision spun a little at the nearness of him, his scent of hair gel and ocean air played at her nose...his fingers spread along her hips took more and more of her in...his crystal mako blue eyes penetrated to her soul.

His slow smile made her relax somewhat as she swayed with him in time to Madonna's "Frozen." Tifa hummed along into his shoulder as she felt his head rest against hers, his arms hugging her tightly to every curve of his body. Her breathing quickened as Cloud;s hands drifted a little lower, grazing the tops of her legs just below the hem of her skirt, then drifting up to the bare skin along her midriff before settling back at the curve of her hips. Then all too soon, the song ended and Cloud just stood in place, searching her face for something and not letting her go but not making her stay wither. With the crowd pulsing around her, Tifa didn't want to be anywhere but in Cloud's arms, not moving, just wanting the moment to last forever, and so she hung on for the ride.

Cloud POV

Cloud reveled in her nearness, holding her to match every curve of his body. Every sway of her hips sent pleasant sensations down his legs; her fingers at the back of his neck, playing with his hair caused a mass of static through his head, like a sensory overload of the good. She was wearing an orange blossom fragrance along her neck and it took everything in him not to taste her. His restraint faltered as he licked his lips and placed a butterfly kiss on the sensitive skin, causing a small gasp to emit through her body and escape through his when his moist lips made contact. The added flicker of his eyelashes added to the pleasure as Tifa sighed at the light touch. Cloud would not have been able to control himself if they hadn't been suddenly jostled apart by the cascading crowd surging around.

He was inwardly disappointed by the sudden turn of events but was soon elated as Tifa caught him in a fast song, dancing hypnotically to the pulsing rhythm and he could not help himself. He was hopelessly drawn to her as she placed her hands on his hips to loosen him up a little for the faster pace, but the motion caused fresh sensations and he faltered a little, trying to find his footing once again. It didn't help any when she moved her hands along his waist, gently grazing the sensitive skin where his pelvis and legs met. Before he could snap and jump her right there on the dance floor, he pulled himself and left her bewildered face lost in the crowd, but still felt her gaze with every move he made.

Tifa POV

Tifa had finally decided she wasn't going to wait around forever, tonight was the night things would happen; she would make her move, at last. Having Cloud out on the dance floor was a blessing in itself provided by Yuffie because it gave her a reason to touch him and be as close as humanly possible in public. Now came the time to work her feminine charm. He had responded well to her hands on his little neck hairs as his deep sigh had signaled, but he was trying to back away at the change of tempo. Not letting him go, she grasped his hips in an effort to wiggle them to the new pace. She was empowered by the erotic tones of "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, since she was trying to convey this message to Cloud oh so subtly short of throwing herself at him right there on the dance floor. Daringly, she lightly traced his waistline with her fingertips on the sensitive skin above the leg skin she loved looking at, especially when he had his arms up and pulling his shirt with the movement, giving her a peek at the curve above his hips and his very nice six-pack. Suddenly, he backed up and turned away, leaving her alone among the moving masses.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloud POV

The walk back to the bar was painfully silent. Cloud walked distinctly apart from the others, silently berating himself for his earlier behavior. Why couldn't he just let Tifa know how he felt about her?

_I'm sure she noticed SOMETHING man, you two were almost fused together, literally_. Zack's voice rang clearly through the jumbled thoughts in Cloud's mind.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, physically, I can't get enough of her. But she needs to know that it's more than animal magnatism that I have for her."

_She is a form lusting after…_

"Zack, focus please."

_I know, Aerith will have my head for that remark later, but to solve your little dilemma, you just need to _tell her how you feel._. I know it sounds simple but trust me, it's time...it's well past time she knew._ But what if she doesn't feel the same way? he thought dismally as Zack responded with what Cloud knew all along. _You'll never know unless you tell her. Good luck, friend_, and with that, Zack was gone, his quest complete as Cloud's guide. Now all Cloud had to do was take his advice.

Tifa POV

I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? That was _so_ not me. Tifa's thoughts raced through her head as she watched Cloud from a distance, not wanting to get near him after what had just happened. Everyone from their group of friends and even some of the local regulars had seen her attempt to seduce Cloud and had thankfully ignored the rejection and humiliation she felt after. How could he DO that to me! She seethed and then sighed, since Cloud's main purpose in her life had been to hurt her, or so it seemed.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Vincent cover her shivering form with his long red cape. Feeling its sudden warmth, she glanced at him and gave a little smile of gratitude. Her thoughts cut in on the nice moment once again. Cloud had left joined SOLDIER, chose Aerith over her love for him, ran off after Aerith's death, and once again disappeared after Sephiroth' second defeat. Wallowing in self pity, she couldn't wait to numb the pain back at the bar.

Cloud POV

The atmosphere was tense but lightened up a little once Tifa started mixing drinks for her friends back at Seventh Heaven. Even though she did not usually drink much for being a barmaid, Tifa quickly downed three shots of tequila in under a half an hour. Cloud watched her carefully over his own drink as she worked slower now at a screwdriver and he knew she wasn't going to be in good shape. As if on cue, Tifa got up and stumbled slightly, using the table where she was sitting for support and Yuffie's shoulder as well. She made a motion that looked like walking but more resembled Bambi taking his first steps. Cloud sidled up to her and since moving under her own power was out of the question, he wished the others goodnight for them both before carrying her up the stairs and to her room. Tifa was so far gone that he had no complaints as he laid her down on her bed fully clothed; there was no way he could undress her even with the best intentions with her in this condition.

Trying to escape quietly, he headed towards the door, until he was stopped by Tifa's hand gripping his wrist. She unconsciously held on tightly in her lucid sleep and sighing in defeat, Cloud lay down beside her. Looking upon her peaceful face and slightly curved and moist lips, he knew he was in for a sleepless night.

Tifa POV

A dull thumping noise inside her skull greeted Tifa the next morning. Some one had to stop knocking she thought bitterly and when the pounding didn't stop, she slowly opened her eyes. A flash of sunlight seared her retinas before she closed them again as images flashed inside her eyelids of last night's drinking stupor. That was brilliant, Lockheart, Tifa groaned as she carefully skimmed down her body and was alarmed by the masculine arm slung possessively across her waist. Cautiously, because when was something like this ever a good thing, she turned her head and focused her gaze on Cloud's sleeping face.

_Oh my God, what happened?_ Before going into full out panic mode, her brain registered that they were both fully clothed, and she immediately relaxed. Cloud shifted after feeling her move around before blearily focusing on her face and asked," How do you feel?" practically into her hair.

"Crappy," she replied honestly and was graced with a small smile. "I'm not surprised, considering."

"I feel like I swallowed sandpaper...I didn't, right?"

He chuckled and carefully removed his arm from her waist to sit up. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Could've fooled me." Tifa made an attempt to sit up and regretted it immediately as a fresh pulsing erupted through her skull; she grabbed her head as if doing so would keep it from splitting open. Cloud nodded knowingly and retrieved a glass of water and some aspirin from the night stand nearby. "Here, take these. I'll be right back."

Taking the water gratefully, Tifa downed the pills and lay back down on the bed as he returned with a wet wash cloth. Feeling the coolness placed on her forehead, she grabbed his hand and smiled a thank you; Cloud gave her his patented Cloud nod and before he could leave, she had to know something. "Hey, Cloud? I didn't get sick anywhere…did I?"

"No Teef, you held your liquor rather well," he replied, smiling before leaving her to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

50

A/N: The song that inspired this is (disclaimer:) Slipknot's Vermillion Pt. 2. It just completely fits the scene and so I have Tifa "making" her "own" version of it for Cloud.

Chapter 14

Tifa POV

Things weren't back to normal, not by a long shot, but at least Cloud was trying. _Of course, _he_ has nothing to be embarrassed about, _he_ hadn't made an ass out of himself in front of the one he loved like she had. _Too bad she loved him so much, since every thing was beyond repair at this point. Tifa wallowed in self pity as her thoughts kept reminding her of the moment she had been trying so hard to forget. Cloud's eyes were all she could clearly remember…how vibrant they had been before he turned around. She hadn't seen his eyes then; he hid them from her when running away.

Giving up on repression, Tifa decided to instead write it all down and get it out, trying to lighten her emotional burden. All the best songs came during those moments of depression and self-loathing anyway, right? She thought bitterly as she took her spot on a stool on the stage, a spot light focused on her and her acoustic guitar. Even though she was not performing tonight; she hadn't since the incident come to think of it, she just felt…right with the bright light and empty bar around her. Slowly, Tifa strummed a few chords before the words fell from her lips, pouring out of her to an unknown melody flowing from her fingers across the strings.

♫ He seemed dressed in all for me…stretched across my shame…♪ Tifa let the music carry her as it cascaded out from some mysterious depths inside her. ♪All the torment and the pain, leaked through and covered me…♫

Cloud POV

Cloud hesitated at the back door, unsure of what exactly he would be walking into. Tifa was undoubtedly alone, as she was most days now; but lately, that was not a comfort as of late…not with the way his hormones had been acting up around her. Take the last time during Yuffie's birthday as an example. He had been so wrapped up in the scent and sight of her that he didn't stop to think of the repercussions, which turned out to be huge, even if he hadn't done anything…much.

The sounds of Tifa's soft serenade broke through these most disturbing thoughts and ever so cautious, he made his way into the dark bar. As the music poured over him, he realized that Tifa was alone, singing on stage in the comfort of a spot light. God, she hasn't done that since…since you walked out on her. Cloud's thoughts of only a few moments ago nagged at him as he settled himself in the back hallway, leaning oh so casually on the wall. He had always preferred to watch when unseen and he just didn't want her to see him…yet, since she might stop singing and that would be a misfortune.

♫ I'd do anything to have him to myself, just to have him for myself…Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do…when he makes me sad ♪

She was bent over her guitar, her ebony hair covering her face but he knew how sad she was through the song and the hidden emotions behind her heartbreaking words. He did this to her. It killed him to see her like this, so helpless and alone, but he couldn't move, stuck in place in his turmoil.

♪ He's every thing to me, the unrequited dream, the song that no one sings…the unattainable. He's a myth that I have to believe in. all I need to make it real is one more reason…♫

He couldn't breathe; her unbridled pain washing over him, suffocating and he almost fell over from the strong emotions she emitted. He glanced up and saw Tifa's face contorted in misery, eyes closed as she unknowingly moved the chairs across the room one way and the tables the other in her despair.

Tifa POV

♫ But I won't let this build up in side of me…I won't let this build up inside of me…♪

Tifa repeated the words as her raw feelings were released, slowly draining her of the pulsating force she could feel growing inside her body and reverberating through the room. She felt unattached as objects started to move on their own, floating and shifting around her. She knew none of this as the words continued to come, forcing them out of her soul.

♪ Torn into pieces I don't know. I don't want to be this ♫

Her anger was seeping away, slowly being replaced by her never ending despair. No! She thought, cracking a mirror along the back wall behind the bar with the force of her resistance as she grit her teeth and tried to hold on to the empowering rage.

He isn't real…I can't make him real!

She said the words over and over, like a mantra her mind was trying to grasp as it slowly drifted away and a tear escaped her rapidly filling eyes. She closed them as she struggled for control, cabinet doors flapping wildly with the effort but suddenly stopped as she looked up, startled by a small sound among the chaos.

"Tifa."

Cloud stood at the bar, eyes hooded with sadness as she sat before him, shaking in an attempt to control this fiery passion threatening to overpower her.

"Don't let it build up inside of you," he used her own words as weapons against her and it was not helping.

"Go away," she hissed, the fire threatening to come out and pull her over the edge with it.

"Tifa, please, let it go."

Opening her eyes and focusing on him, she spat "Leave!" before the force escaped her at that fatal moment of weakness, smashing into Cloud and forcing him against the far wall of the room. He was pinned and yet somehow managed to push himself from the wall, painfully making his way towards her against the sheer force she emitted. He finally reached her, and she was crying freely with the glowing fire still inhabiting her, visible in a sheen of red radiance through her eyes. Suddenly, he latched onto her like she was the only thing keeping him alive when it was really the exact opposite; he was physically hurt while she was emotionally pouring her pain fueled by this new power and it caught her off guard. Instead of killing him like the power wanted, it disappeared, leaving her sobbing into his shoulder and shaking in the sudden release of so much…energy, pain raking her body as he held her close.

"Cloud?" she whispered, pulling away to see that it really was him in the flesh, not just some illusion formed by her disorientation. The worry in his eyes was replaced with unbelievable warmth at her recognition and he pulled her back to him, holding her until her tears subsided.

"I'm here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud POV to Tifa POV

Over the next few days, Cloud kept a close eye on Tifa. The power burst seemed to have subsided but she looked more worn than ever and so he had arranged it with the rest of her friends to make a schedule for the bar; giving Tifa time to rest and get some much needed sleep.

She did not agree willingly at first but seeing that either she let her friends help her or be locked in her room, or so Cloud threatened, she obliged. Tifa tried to stay out of the way as her friends rotated her daily workload, and could hear Cid's profanity at how much she actually did. Instead of helping, it all made her feel sadly unwanted…like she wasn't needed anymore.

One night at such a time, Tifa quietly slipped out the back door and walked to the hill, trying to sort her jumbled thoughts. She enjoyed the feel of her loose hair flowing in the warm breeze and leaned against the tree…her tree, able to truly relax for once. Around sunset, Tifa was brought out of her daze of the descending orb as Cloud sat down beside her in the grass, silent as usual. They hadn't done their nightly ritual since her night of colossal embarrassment and she didn't realize how much she missed him until that moment. Tifa and Cloud sat in companionable silence as twilight settled in and they fell asleep under the stars, resembling something of what they had before…and maybe again.

A/N: So I know this got kind of…well, weird. But I felt like the story line needed a new source of action and I love the supernatural. I promise this new development is of the good, at least to me, anyway. You can always tell me if you like it, hate it, or whatever in reviews…you write it, I read it and usually listen to good suggestions so ya never know.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I took so long with the update my beloved readers and reviewers but I temporarily lost the documents of this story much to my horror. No worries, though, for they have been recovered and posted here for you

**Chapter 15**

Cloud POV

Tifa seemed more restless than ever lately. Still unsure of what had happened, Cloud stayed cautious around her, never knowing when the thing resting dormant inside her would awaken again. He saw it there at times, lying in wait in her eyes. Sometimes she would recall what had happened, but other times she'd just sit there, expressionless, not knowing of the power she possessed deep down and what it did when realized. The tension followed like an unwanted presence in the charged atmosphere around Tifa.

Taking a risk for once, Cloud drove them on his motorcycle to the ocean for a night alone together. Tifa was so excited to be near the sea after so long that she was almost like her old self. He nearly forgot the awkwardness between them but was soon again reminded by her form pressed against him along the ride. Why do I have to be so nervous at her nearest touch he thought to himself and Zack popped in for advice.

_It's okay to be nervous, Cloud, it just means you like her. _

Sensing Cloud's hesitation, Zack added _don't let it stop you from telling her or I will seriously have to intervene _before leaving Cloud alone with his own thoughts once again.

Tifa POV

The ride with Cloud thrilled and exhilarated Tifa along every fiber of her being, and not just at Cloud's solid form against her. She hadn't felt this alive in weeks…no, more like months; not really since…Aerith's death. Her heart jerked at the pain of loss for the dearest female companion, she was the closest thing Tifa'd had to a sister and that meant a lot. The flower maiden was her female role model…she was kind, thoughtful, caring, and held the key to Cloud's heart; something that Tifa had longed to know since childhood.

She was lost in silent consternation until Cloud jostled and she looked up to see a golden sun settling along the horizon, its reflection sparkling on the water's surface. As soon as the bike stopped, Tifa jumped off and ran to the water's edge, unable to contain herself, and let the coolness caress her toes. He hung back a bit, watching her silhouette in the sinking light, unable to suppress a sigh at her radiant beauty in the descending light.

Cloud POV

As the sun's last rays disappeared, Cloud ran his hands through the sand to release some nervous energy. There's a reason you took her here, so tell her already his mind screamed and he clenched his jaw in determination. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

Somewhat prepared, he looked from the sand to Tifa's face, not expecting it to be right in front of his; he jerked back, startled. She couldn't help giggling at his shyness and quickly sobered up to discuss something she had been avoiding. Before she could chicken out, she blurted, "Do you miss her?"

Cloud looked at her wide eyed; he truly had no idea what she was talking about. "Who?"

"Aerith. Do you miss her?"

Aerith was the last thing on his mind and something he thought she would not bring up, now of all times. Still, he answered truthfully.

"Yes…she was a dear friend. Why do you ask?"

She floundered, searching for the right words to express herself.

"Well, it's just that I had a thought about her earlier is all."

"Oh."

Awkward silence fell in the space between the two and Aerith's voice floated through Tifa's mind. _Don't bring me into this Tifa, as a way to avoid what you really want to know._

I'm not, she pouted inwardly.

_Yes, you are_ Aerith chided back. _Good luck, Tifa, you'll be fine, whatever happens._

"Cloud?" she asked tentatively, breaking the silence that had once filled the air. At his expectant look, she really did not want to say it but she whispered, "Why did you turn away from me on Yuffie's birthday?"

She focused on her hands tracing lines in the sand, not wanting him to see the shame burning her cheeks. He looked at her intently, trying to figure out how to voice his feelings.

"Tifa…I…"

Why was this so hard?!? _Just tell her!_ His whole heart screamed. His mind was numb, no longer able to produce reasons for him not to do this from work overload on earlier excuses.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and locked with Tifa's as if with a will of its own. Cloud now knew what Zack had meant by intervention. Taking the hint, he looked from their joined hands to her lovely face and let his heart over for once.

Tifa POV

Tifa held her breath, waiting anxiously for Cloud's words. He held her hand tenderly, and she absently stroked his thumb with hers as some kind of signal for him to continue. With a deep breath, he took to plunge.

"I didn't reject you, Tifa…I don't want to hurt you."

"You pulling away like that did more then hurt me."

She pulled in a breath, calming herself to continue.

"Not just on that night, but the moments when we're alone together…you seem to…distance yourself from me. Why, Cloud? Did I do something wrong?"

She searched his face for any sign and saw the fear and doubt evident in his entrancing mako blue eyes; she had to look away from them to focus as he continued.

"Tifa, believe me, I didn't want to put distance between us…I just was so unsure of how you felt…" he trailed off, looking at their still interlaced fingers.

"How I felt?" she asked, her heart lifting with a new found hope, "or how I _feel_?"

At this, Cloud looked up and saw something like the longing he felt reflected in her hazel eyes, and lost in the moment, he leaned forward, effectively closing the distance between them. His lips brushed hers timidly…then explored her mouth more confidently as Tifa laced her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies together.

She couldn't believe this was happening! She was lost in the taste of his sensuous mouth…the feel of his strong body… the pulsing rhythm of his heart. He returned her passion fiercely, letting his tongue trace along her lips until they parted in anticipation.

In the frenzy, Tifa was on his lap and noticed nor cared as their tongues danced together gracefully. Finally, they had to pull apart for air and rested their foreheads together, basking in the realization of what this moment meant.

Beaming, Cloud and Tifa rode back to the city, not talking along the way but enjoying each other in companionable silence. Suddenly, Tifa's thoughts were laced with doubt.

_What was that? I know what it was for me, but what does Cloud think? Are we together now, or was that just a test…a way to see what would happen? I love him so much, but does he love me? We didn't really talk after that mind blowing kiss, but he must know how much I care for him…right? We never said it…_

Tifa could not help sighing from inner frustration at these new questions. _Why can't my head just stay out of the way of my heart for once?_ she thought bitterly as her once elated mood slowly deflated.

Cloud POV

This is perfect Cloud thought as they returned to Seventh Heaven from the events on the beach. He gallantly helped Tifa off of his motorcycle and opened the front door, ever the gentleman. She smiled at his display and walked over to the bar. Suddenly, Aerith's voice screamed through her mind.

_No Tifa, don't doubt this! You must accept Cloud's love before-_

Her voice was cut out with the overwhelming pain that suddenly consumed her body as she fell. Cloud stealthily caught Tifa before she could make impact with the floor and held her, his earlier happiness replaced with and overwhelming dread. He carried Tifa's unconscious form to her bed and laid her down before calling the medics.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cloud POV

This is perfect, Cloud thought as they returned to Seventh Heaven from the events on the beach. He gallantly helped Tifa off fenrir and opened the front door, ever the gentleman. She smiled at his show and walked over to the bar. Suddenly, Aerith's voice screamed through her mind.

"No Tifa, don't doubt this! You must accept Cloud's love before-" just as a shearing pain consumed her body. Falling towards the floor, Tifa never did hear the rest of Aerith's warning as blackness consumed her. At her scream, Cloud quickly caught her before she could make impact and held her, his earlier happiness replaced with worry. He carried Tifa's unconscious form to her bed and laid her down before calling the medics.

Tifa POV to Cloud POV

Tifa lay in bed, unmoving since her sudden collapse that night with Cloud. She was trapped in her subconscious, her dreams trying to explain what was happening to her but providing more questions than answers. Aerith drifted through often and occasionally Tifa would catch a glimpse of another figure…Zack? With her.

On the outside, no on could explain Tifa's sudden comatose state and Cloud was growing impatient. What was going on with her? No one would answer his questions and so he decided to find the answers his own way, starting with Vincent. He couldn't just leave her alone and so he called Barret to watch her, since Tifa was like a sister to him he knew she would be safe under the burly man's care.

Vincent POV

Vincent was startled as Cloud hastily approached him just outside of the Forgotten City.

"Tifa's condition, what do you know about it?" he demanded, not bothering to as if Vincent knew about her state of health. Of course Vincent knew what had happened since she was all he could think about but Cloud didn't know that, right? There was nothing to tell…

"Vincent, what do you know about this?" Cloud asked again impatiently, and Vincent returned to the present situation.

"It's somehow connected to Aerith's death and her spirit," he replied, revealing that he had been doing some research on the issue.

"You, Tifa, Sephiroth and Aerith were the only ones present when it happened, right?"

At Cloud's nod in the affirmative, he continued to explain.

"As Aerith's body was destroyed, her Cetra enlaced soul escaped, supposively to the Promised Land."

"I saw her there, with Zack," Cloud confirmed.

"You saw her soul, true, but did she and Zack look the same? Did anything stand out to you as odd?"

"No."

"Exactly, confirming my belief that her Cetra piece was left here, and then so inhabiting itself into the nearest host-"

"Tifa." Cloud answered. "She was only a few feet away when it happened; I had to pull her out of Sephiroth's path."

Cloud locked eyes with Vincent as at this sudden explanation for it all.

"How do we remove it?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"We don't, it has to be released or choose to leave."

"So what spell can release the Cetra?"

"It's not that simple Cloud, we don't have time."

At his puzzled look, Vincent elaborated.

"Aerith was an Ancient One, whereas Tifa is human. Her body can't handle the power of the Cetra for long…she has about three more days under this stress. After that, her body won't be able to take anymore and…she'll die."

Cloud POV

_She'll die, she'll die, she'll die_…Cloud's mind kept repeating the words as he stood there motionless, unable to speak, unable to breathe Vincent only stared, silently observe Cloud's reaction to this news and looked away as the man finally spoke.

"She…can't die, Vincent. I can't lose her know, not after…everything."

Vincent felt that he didn't need to know this but Cloud continued and so he listened on with a heavy heart.

"I need her."

The purity and intensity of those last words hit Vincent like a physical blow and finally his composure slipped.

"Don't you think I know that, Cloud? We can't lose her." He added as an after thought, " I can't, not again."

Cloud was shocked at the forcefulness behind these words that he pierced Vincent with a searching look. "What do you mean by that?"

As if returning from a daze, Vincent brushed the question away with a flick of his hand. "Now's not the time. We need to go."

Speaking over Cloud's continued questions, he added, "We need to find Nanaki, and his library has extensive texts on magical ailments and such."

Cloud followed Vincent silently for the journey ahead, determined to get the answers he wished for from the brooding man later…if there was a later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Cloud POV

Cloud called Barret with an update on Tifa's situation and to ask how she was doing.

"No change, Spiky. She's as still as ever." Barret replied with hopeless words.

"If you need a rest, there's always Yuffie." He reminded the older man.

"I'll stay as long as needed since Marlene and Denzel are safely aboard the Highwind with Cid. Keep my posted, aight? "

"Will do," Cloud affirmed before disconnecting the call and driving on with Vincent to Red XIII's and hopefully, some answers.

Yuffie's POV

Barret had been by Tifa's side ever since Cloud's desperate phone call forty-eight hours ago with no sleep whatsoever. He wasn't as young as he used to be, so Barret heeded Spiky's reminder and switched duties with Yuffie to catch some shut eye.

_It's late, every one's asleep, so Yuffie should be fine_ he reasoned with himself. Before leaving her alone to care for Tifa, he still reminded the young ninja to stay alert at all times and to lock the door after he left.

"Yes, father," she agreed teasingly and sent the burly man to the Highwind for some much needed rest.

_I'm not always very observant yet I could see how exhausted he was with dark circles under his eyes_, she thought as she headed to Tifa's room. She halted suddenly as she saw the still figure on the bed for the first time.

"Oh, Tifa," Yuffie sighed as she knelt by her friend's bedside.

"I'll take good care of you, you hear me, girl? Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around," the young girl vowed as she took her station in a chair by the fallen fighter, eyes alert on the door and then back to her best friend's motionless body, seeming asleep, but only on the surface.

Tifa POV

Tifa was getting tired of not knowing what was happening around her, in her mind nor outside her body. She wandered aimlessly through the empty whiteness, only stopping when she saw Aerith's small form in the distance.

"Thank God," Tifa breathed as she raced to her friend's spirit.

"Aerith, what's going on here? What's happening to me?"

The flower maiden could only respond with sadness,

"I'm so sorry Tifa, I never meant for this to happen. I had no choice…I couldn't stop it before-"

"Before what? Aerith, what are you talking about?"

Aerith gazed forlornly at her friend and tried to explain as best she could.

"Tifa, in that last attack, when Sephiroth killed me, do you remember that you were very close to me?"

"Well, yeah, Cloud had to push me out of the way after…" Tifa trailed off, not wanting to dwell on the sad memories.

"I died." Aerith finished for her and Tifa nodded. "I didn't realize that being in that proximity would cause _this_ to happen." She said, motioning to their empty surroundings. Understanding slowly dawned on Tifa at these words.

"Aerith…do you mean that your death did this to me? How? Why now, after so many years?"

The flower maiden tried to find a way to explain.

"Not directly, no. When my physical body was destroyed, my soul was released into the Promised Land and that's what form you and Cloud see me in. But as you know, I wasn't an ordinary human, I was an Ancient One, the_ last_ one. Sensing my mortal vessel dying, my soul, along with my Cetra energy, escaped and separated. While my soul trailed onward accordingly, my Cetra spirit did not, and sensing danger, jumped into the closest inhabitant available."

"Me," Tifa finished, astonished by this news but then slowly piecing things together.

"When I was sparring with Cloud, that intense power was the Cetra?"

Aerith shook her head simply. "While you were physically vulnerable, the Cetra rose to the surface as a source of protection and also as a way to control you."

"Control me?"

"Yes. It is a very magnificent power Tifa, and very corruptible to anyone it possess."

Tifa silently took it all in, letting her mind process the new information.

"Why is this happening now?"

"Tifa, your human form cannot hold the Cetra much longer. It's slowly wearing your body down, as you can tell by your present physical and mental state. Soon, it will be too much to contain and you will die."

Aerith choked these last words as unshed tears closed her threat.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cloud POV

Many hours later in Nanaki's library provided little information. Well, there was plenty of information but none too helpful. After thumbing through his millionth book, Cloud shut it angrily, raising a cloud of dust before starting to pace.

"We don't have time for this," he said to the room in general, whose occupants were sifting through the many tomes still littering the table.

"Little is known of the Cetra and the Ancient Ones, Cloud." Nanaki commented.

After many moments of nothing but the sound of pages turning and Cloud's foot falls, Vincent spoke up.

"Here's an idea…" as he followed the text in front of him. "This may help."

"What?" Cloud asked, impatient and slightly annoyed.

"Remember how I said the Cetra energy was transferred from Aerith to Tifa?"

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement as Red picked up Vincent's train of thought.

"The energy could be harnessed by forcefully transferring it from her to another individual."

At his grave tone, Cloud didn't find this fact particularly joyous of helpful. "Okay, but why would anyone willingly take a power that will eventually kill you?"

Red and Vincent shared a look before Cloud's gaze on them was too much and they voice their opinions.

"It wouldn't matter if you're dead." Vincent said rather dryly in all of its irony.

"Or if you were someone powerful enough to control it." Red hinted.

"Almost immortal…one who could truly never die…"

The answer dawned on Cloud as clear as day.

"Sephiroth."

Yuffie POV

Cloud hurriedly called the bar and told Yuffie everything he could on what they had found. She knew the situation was serious and listened intently as Cloud spoke, slightly hopeful that there was something they could do no matter how lost it sounded. Suddenly, Yuffie heard a noise in the house. Looking across the hall at Tifa's immobile form in her room, Yuffie whispered, "Hold on a sec" to Cloud before covering the mouth piece and slinking down the dark hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhhh."

Creeping along the wall, she checked the doors and windows of every room. Locked just as they should be. Heading back to Tifa's room, Yuffie decided to not keep Cloud hanging in tense silence any longer.

"It's nothing, just thought I heard-umph."

Her head throbbed and she heard the crash of the phone on the hard wood floor before feeling the pain of her sore head. She was surprised with a shock of electricity jolting through her system before she passed out on the uncomfortable floor beneath her.

Loz quickly took care of the ninja girl and made sure no one else was around. Satisfied, he walked back to the still woman's side remembering their past battle in the church months before.

"I should have killed you then, but don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice."

The vibrating of his silenced cell phone in his pocket reminded him otherwise but he ignored it, switching it off to hoist her body over his shoulder. He didn't need his brothers calling him to remind him not to hurt the lady since she was needed for something more than just killing.

As he walked to the door of her room, Loz paused as he heard a voice. Blinking, he looked around slowly before noticing the handset the girl had been holding when he knocked her out.

"Yuffie, Yuffie?! Are you there? Yuffie!"

He bent down and picked up the phone, saying "Hello big brother. Come play with me," disconnecting the call before Cloud could respond.

Cloud POV

"We need to go to the bar now." Cloud told Vincent and Nanaki with more calm than he felt as he raced out the door to Fenrir.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked, stopping Cloud with a hand on his shoulder to force an explanation before the blond could just dash away.

"Something's wrong. Yuffie's not responding…and I think she's in trouble," he said eyes downcast, guilt slowly seeping into his mind as he decided to keep Loz's invitation to himself. He didn't want to endanger his friends, not again. He could do this on his own and yanked his arm away as he sped off, the other two following fast behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Cloud walked through the front door, using his key to get in like a normal night after late deliveries. Everything looked normal enough but he knew something wasn't right. Spreading out, Vincent found Yuffie unconscious on the floor at the entrance to Tifa's room and picked her up to rest on Tifa's now empty bed.

"No," Cloud whispered as Vincent looked over the ninja's body, noting the burn marks on the small of her back.

"Loz?"

"Loz," Cloud confirmed, turning away from his fallen friend. At least she wasn't dead; he had to focus on that while Vincent used a small healing materia on the young girl.

"Which means they're back." Red said from Yuffie's bed side, watching with hurt eyes.

"Kadaj and his gang…but where?"

"The Forgotten City Shinra reactor." Vincent said matter of fact.

"How?"

"Where else could so much energy be contained?" Vincent said.

"Let's go," Cloud said, knowing that an assault on the Forgotten City fortress was one he did not have the time to deal with alone and was out the door in a flash, causing Vincent to mutter 'damned stubborn hero' as they raced to the heart of Midgar and past site of Shinra's empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good work, Loz."Yazoo congratulated his slightly slower brother. He beamed at the sentiment of his caring older brother as Loz presented Tifa's unconscious form to Kadaj.

"Yes, set her there," he instructed as he played around with the controls. "It's a good thing no one knows about this underground mako reactor site, isn't it, boys?"

They nodded enthusiastically as they secured Tifa into the contraption above the giant glowing mako tank in the center of the room.

"Once she is submerged in this, our master will be able to return once again!" The three men looked down at the silver hued mako vat and a presence was definitely felt by all as Yazoo continued to use his magics to call forth their father. It was almost time, almost…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cloud POV

Cloud reached the site where Shinra Electric Power Company once stood proud and tall in the center of Midgar. All that remained was a filled in hole from the last attack the city had gone through with the behemoth. Silently, he contemplated the empty space as a glint caught his eye. He bent down and noticed that a slight glow pulsated at the bottom of the crater site. Digging a bit, he saw a latch and pulled open a trap door where a ladder led farther underground.

Cloud climbed down quietly and navigated the tunnels until he reached a center chamber from which the glow was coming from. He watched as Kadaj stood at the controls of a giant machine with something attached and hovering above a giant pool of pure lifestream. _But how could he get so much? Was there an old pipeline left in tact?_

With a jolt he realized a single figure suspended from the crane…Tifa. Lost in thought, Cloud was startled by Vincent's presence.

"I stopped for backup." A glance behind the undead man showed Barret's towering form.

"You shouldn't have come," Cloud said in typical Cloud fashion.

"What, you kidding right? You can't take them on alone, Spiky. You're not indestructible."

He saw Yuffie behind Barret's arm and asked concerned, "Are you up to this?"

"I'm fine, just a little shook up. Nothing I can't handle, plus I owe the big ugly one some hurt," she replied, ready for some action as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Nanaki waved a book from his mouth, letting Cloud look at it. "Plus, you need to recite this once the time comes and you can't very well do that if you're dead."

He smiled a bit at that, given no choice but to accept his friends' help for once.

"So what're they doing?" Cid appeared from behind Barret and Cloud was shocked at the girth the man had to hide all of these people.

"That can't be safe, all that mako laying around uncovered like that." Barret said and the group's attention was drawn once again to the vat below Tifa. Regaining focus, Cloud turned to every one and quickly devised a plan.

"Here's what we're going to do."

Tifa POV

All of Aerith's revelations were making Tifa's head spin when she suddenly felt a blinding pain. Doubling over in agony, Tifa felt as if she was being torn in two.

"It has already begun," Aerith acknowledged urgently, kneeling by Tifa's side.

"Listen quickly, there's not much time. You can still stop this, Tifa." She tried to focus on the flower maiden's words as spots exploded in her vision.

"You must allow all of yourself to be given away freely."

"But I-"

"You must willingly open your heart Tifa, accepting all of the pain and sadness that comes with true love. You must accept help when needed….you cannot stand strong alone forever."

Tifa was slowly being pulled away from her friend and just caught Aerith's last words.

"Cloud is the key…"

Cloud POV

"Kadaj, it is time," Sephiroth's voice resonated throughout the entire chamber, startling Cloud as the silver emo haired boy responded, "Yes, my lord." _Where was he?_

Cloud snuck along the bottom of the reactor with the tank above him, getting into position as the others were doing so as well. He waited quietly below where Kadaj was at the controls, anxious for the signal to spring into action.

Absently, his glance wandered back to Tifa and the tank. The light seemed to be glowing brighter and lit up her entire face eerily as she suddenly convulsed and opened her eyes painfully. Cloud's relief that she was still alive was soon replaced with one of tension. He had a bad feeling about this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tifa POV

The tremors slowly faded away as Tifa opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Burning pain laced through her ribs and chest as she tried to breathe deeply but couldn't due to her restraints. Metal bit into her wrists where she felt a type of hook supporting rope at her hands where she was hung suspended in midair. She gazed down at the glowing blue green liquid below her and was shocked at what flickered by. Sephiroth, or maybe his spirit form, seemed to be floating through the mako energy and she stared long enough to indeed see it was The Nightmare and not some trick of the light.

Starting to panic, Tifa flicked her eyes searching throughout the chamber hoping against hope for some kind of help. Not knowing her friends were strategically hiding around, her heart fell when she realized she was all alone. Well, not really if you considered Loz clapping his hands in joy and Yazoo watching with a smirk on his face from the sidelines as Kadaj stood at the controls of the machine trapping her. _This can't be good_. As if on cue, she was lowered towards the vat. A scream caught in her throat as she moved closer and closer towards Sephiroth's triumphant face.

"Hello, Tifa. Did you miss me?"

Cloud POV

Cloud saw a look of sheer panic cross Tifa's face as she descended toward s the pool. Hearing Sephiroth's taunting, he understood why and grit his teeth, holding his place not needing to lose his head before the time was right to attack. He did not want to hear his enemy's words and wished to spare her as well but was forced to listen.

"You've become such a beautiful woman…such a shame your parents aren't her to see that," Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud's hands clenching into fists at his side.

"No matter, you have a change to be something great my dear; you are going to fulfill my destiny."

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Tifa asked defiantly, trying to buy time for whatever reason.

"Good girl Teef," Cloud breathed as he waited for the pieces to fall into place.

Tifa POV

"Can you possibly not know?"

Tifa played dumb at Sephiroth's question, stalling so she could think-Tifa had a pretty good idea but Aerith hadn't told her everything so she let her nightmare elaborate.

"The Cetra power you are holding does not belong to you-"

"It belongs to Aerith," Tifa angrily cut him off. He continued as if he hadn't heard this correction.

"Therefore, I am taking the liberty of extracting it from you and placing it in much more worthy hands."

"Most worthy," his remnants chimed in as a way to prove their master's greatness.

Tifa just stared down in at the maniac in shock and almost missed the glint of something silver along the high catwalk. She cautiously glanced at the three remnants and the semi-solid SOLDIER and seeing them all otherwise occupied, looked around with a new sense of hope before once again heading downward toward the psychopath's grinning face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cloud POV

"There's the signal," Cloud noticed and sprang into action. Vincent flew down and provided cover with his supernatural abilities as Barret showered bullets from somewhere above. Before Tifa could reach the Lifestream's surface, Yuffie jumped across and brought Tifa to safety, sticking her tongue out at Sephiroth's rage below. Noting Tifa's safe proximity, Cloud leapt deftly onto the platform, landing in front of Kadaj. His shocked look of annoyance was priceless as Cloud launched at him with his Buster sword and sparks flew between the two 'brothers.'

Vincent got a good strike at Loz for Yuffie and Tifa before taking on a power more equal to his in Yazoo. The young man smirked as Vincent cockily pointed his gun and fired, only to be disappointed as Yazoo feinted and got a few good shots of his own in.

Barret landed on top of Loz after launching himself off the platform, only to be surprised by a shock of electricity through his leg and pulled back. Loz laughed at this and went on the offensive as he blocked Barret's bullets before receiving a kick to the chest and flying backwards. Landing gracefully, Loz stared at Barret. "Is that all you got pops?"

Tifa POV

Yuffie was quickly untying Tifa as she watched the spectacle unfold before her. Tifa hugged the girl before turning back to the battle.

"Let's go." She made as to jump but Yuffie caught her arm.

"Cloud said to wait here."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

The ninja's eyes widened at the thought and she glared at her stubborn friend before jumping into the brawl, Tifa on her heels.

It's good to be back she thought as she helped beat Loz, Barret standing back as her limbs flailed.

"Damn girl," was all he said, in awe at the wailing she had just given.

"I owed him," was all she said in explanation as she left him to finish up and headed to lend Vincent a hand.

Vincent POV

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked Tifa, sounding sharper than he meant to.

"Good to see you, too." She remarked sarcastically as she stood by him, facing Yazoo.

"You're not supposed to be here," he clarified, slightly grateful for her nearness and assistance, though he would never admit it. "Yuffie was assigned to-"

"Yuffie is not my keeper and neither is Cloud," she answered defiantly.

"Fair enough."

"Are you two done yet or do you need a few more minutes?" Yazoo asked, slightly bored.

"You in a hurry to get your ass kicked? Fine by me." Tifa said and shared a look with Vincent before aiming a high kick at Yazoo's head. He side stepped it as expected and was met by Vincent's bullets on his other side, frantically trying to block them. Tifa and Vincent continued on the offensive, both playing to their strengths as Yazoo grew tired of being on the defensive but still didn't fold, ever determined.

Cloud POV

Kadaj flailed irrationally until Cloud had him backed into a corner before he jumped to the lower level below the tank, disappearing from view. Quickly, Cloud followed, only to see that something was terribly wrong.

His allies were spread out in the middle of various battles; Yuffie and Barret were against Loz while Yazoo was faced with Vincent and Tifa. Tifa? Before he could react, he watched as Kadaj stabbed Vincent in the shoulder, effectively pinning him to the wall.

Vincent POV

Vincent grunted in pain as Kadaj's long blade pierced through his shoulder blade clean to the wall behind him. He couldn't move and watched helplessly while Tifa faced off against the skilled maniac. She got in a few good kicks and threw him against the side of the tank, satisfied that Kadaj's weapon was out of reach.

"Tifa!" Vincent yelled as she turned towards him, distracted. Kadaj grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms behind her, placing a small blade from his hidden sheath across her throat.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cloud POV

Tifa swallowed slowly as she felt the sharp metal bite into her sensitive skin. A razor thin line of blood appeared and Cloud forced himself not to attack out of anger. They now had a hostage situation with a very unstable teenager in control; things did not look good.

Tifa spotted Cloud and flushed with shame at what she had gotten herself into.

"Kadaj, let Tifa go," Cloud said more calmly than he felt, immediately taking control of the situation.

"No can do big brother, mother needs her." He said, dragging Tifa back towards the pool where Sephiroth waited, unable to do anything for himself in his semi-solid state.

Cloud kept his eyes on Tifa, trying to convey a message to her. She seemed to understand as she went more willingly with Kadaj, who didn't seem to notice her sudden lack of struggle. All of the individual battles had stopped as Sephiroth's followers watched joyfully and Tifa's friends dreaded the events unfolding before them. A voice whispered through Cloud's head as Tifa's eyes locked once again with his.

_I hope you know what you're doing._

_Don't I always?_ He replied before realizing they were speaking directly to each other's minds without their voices. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to hear her voice in his head. She smiled at him and prepared for what she had to do.

Tifa POV

_Just breathe._ Tifa focused as Cloud's thoughts came through loud and clear. They had a plan and she had a job to do so she had to stay levelheaded. She judged the distance from the platform to the pool and then the pool to the lower level as Cloud tested Kadaj's personal space.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't come any closer," he threatened and positioned Tifa against the side of the reactor.

Don't touch it, don't touch it, don't touch it, her mind chanted as she backed up , only to be pushed full force over the edge from behind. Concentrating, she was able to hover over the liquid's surface before Sephiroth made a grab for her and she panicked, lost control and fell.

All eyes watched as at the last possible moment, Vincent ran all out and caught her before Sephiroth's grasp passed through her ankle. She heard his howl of anger as Red XIII took his opportunity to produce an ancient orb and book, reciting the ancient containment spell and with a blinding light, trapping Sephiroth's soul for all eternity inside it.

Kadaj yelled in defeat before running away with his brothers, throwing a comment over his shoulder.

"Don't worry big brother, we'll be back soon. Just wait, we'll get our revenge!"

"I'll be ready," Cloud commented as he searched the area. Sending Barret, Yuffie and Red XII after the three, he had more important things to attend to.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, his voice full of concern as he lowered Tifa to her feet and looked at her neck.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." He didn't seem to believe her so she went on. "Really, I'm alright. Thank you." She conveyed her gratitude with a hug that he returned awkwardly, unsure of how he felt with her being so close.

"Anytime," he said, backing away as arms suddenly encircled her waist from behind. She leaned into Cloud's from before turning around and facing him.

"I'm sorry," she said as his face went from shock to questioning in record time.

"For what?"

"For-" She jerked back as a wave of pain shot through her entire system.

"Tifa!" She heard Cloud and Vincent shout as her vision dimmed slowly, Cloud still holding her gently.

"Tifa."

Cloud's voice echoed through her head and was her last thought before darkness swallowed her once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tifa POV

Tifa moved effortlessly through the fog, not knowing which way to go. She couldn't see anything, no lights, no people, but she could hear them, feel their presence around her. Suddenly the space darkened more if possible and a chill settled in the air as someone chuckled softly behind her. She turned and saw Sephiroth's image waving through the mist, his semi-solid form just a few feet before her.

He's still in spirit form, that should help, Tifa thought as she stared at the man who took her family, childhood and her peace of mind away as he'd been in her nightmares night after night for so long.

"You're not supposed to be here, we trapped you."

"We're in the lifestream of my creation, if you will. Death cannot destroy me. All your little orb did was buy your friends time in reality while I now have the much needed time with you here."

Sephiroth smiled knowingly, enjoying the effect his presence had on her, the raw emotions pouring from her like a fine wine and flashing through her glinting eyes. She sharpened her stance, tall and defiant, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her scared and weak.

"Come now, do we really have to go through this?"

She took her fighting position as he continued.

"What does it matter to you? You're already dieing, slowly fading from one world to the next. This is just a detour until I finish you and send you permanently into the lifestream."

His eyes shined like silver, hard and merciless as he moved towards her.

"See, I need the Cetra, little girl, and I will have it so I can return to the land of the living and leave this semi-existence."

"If I have to die from the Cetra to keep you from living, than so be it."

Cloud POV

Cloud paced alongside of Tifa's bed, driving himself mad with worry. Red said he couldn't do anything, that she was caught in an eternal struggle of her mind with the Cetra.

Well damned if he'd stay helpless. He sat on Tifa's bed, taking her hand in his and brushed it softly with his lips. He felt a tingle through his arms as Tifa's hand close lightly around his. He focused on that hand so intensely hat he didn't notice the flicker of movement behind her eyelids as her subconscious fought on inside.

Tifa POV

Tifa was kept on the defensive end as Sephiroth drew his long blade through the air, making her duck, tumble and dodge the giant weapon. He was merely toying with her, she knew it and it was starting to piss her off.

Backing away to look at the situation from a different angle, Tifa felt a sudden heat spread across her hand and down her fingers. She watched as the glow enveloped her hand and then just as suddenly disappeared, leaving it once again as cold as her ethereal surroundings. Puzzled, she looked up in time to see a look of disbelief pass across her enemy's features before dodging his sword once again.

Cloud POV

Cloud slowly felt his way up her arms with his hands, spreading warmth through her deathly cold skin. He lay down next to her, sending that body heat would help warm her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, their bodies connected at every spot along their mirrored sides.

He held her like that for a long time, feeling the heat leave him, replaced with a cold ache just as the sun was setting outside Tifa's bedroom window. Still, he held on. Her lips shown like blue ice in the last rays of sunlight, and cloud instinctively leaned down to massage them with his own, sending much needed heat from his now burning skin from the contact.

A light grew from his mouth and snaked through hers, exchanging energy in waves from Tifa's body to Cloud. He felt like he had swallowed the sun to make it night and felt its power reverberate through him, healing wounds of the past and present, all of his doubt, shame, anger, self-pity, fears, and hatred were washed away in the wave of power.

He held on tightly as Tifa's entire form glowed with the pulsating energy. He wouldn't let her go, not now, not again, and held on, too afraid to loosen his girp.

"Tifa, you can't leave, please stay with me." He asked her while his unshed tears found release.

Tifa POV

Sephiroth's doubt grew as Tifa's form flickered like a giant firefly and she gained strength. Tifa punched and kicked with a newfound fury, focusing all of her force on beating her nightmare once and for all. She was radiating now and Sephiroth was seared when she came too close.

Concentrating all she had, her anger, resentment, pain and hatred for him, a force grew in her palms and she controlled it, holding it, willing it to grow in strength until she couldn't hold it any longer. With a scream of determination, Tifa released the power of the Cetra onto Sephiroth causing a bright light and destroying her enemy once and for all and losing herself in the process.

Cloud POV

Cloud watched the sun finally hit the horizon. With a flash of light, Tifa flew out of his grasp and drew in a deep breath. Cloud blinked, his eyes adjusting to the brightness and his mind trying to sort what was happening. Then the light was dimming until Tifa was visible in its soft halo.

"Forever, Cloud." She said and reached out her hand. He took it, grounding her to the here and now as the last glow faded away and they sat on Tifa's bed, hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here is the final chapter in a very long, very odd story. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long and thank you to all who have sticked with this fic. It's my first ever written and just took forever me to type, my apologies. Please let me know what you thought all around in a review

Chapter 24

Tifa POV

Cloud. She couldn't stop looking at him. Throughout her battle with Sephiroth, he was all she could think about. How would Tifa live without Cloud? She couldn't, and not wanting to leave him, she gathered everything in her being along with the Cetra and focused it all on Sephiroth, destroying him once and for all. Tifa thought she had died as she felt herself pulled from the Nightmare and section of Lifestream and was happily surprised that Cloud was there to bring her back.

"You saved me, as always."

"I promised to."

She blushed at his tender gaze and an unnatural glow rushed through her body, weaving around their interlocked hands and dimming at their connection. Both looked at their hands questioningly until Tifa shrugged, not caring to know what that was about. She did know one thing though, she loved Cloud with everything in her, human and beyond. And if he didn't know that by know, he never would.

Cloud POV

She's back. Cloud was so relieved that he didn't know what to think as the Cetra settled on their clasped hands. What would he have done without her? Nothing; he knew his life was empty without her and she needed to know that now too, before anything else could happen. Tifa gazed lovingly at him and he melted at the touch of her fingers, wiping away his faded tears. Cloud drew her close, his heart racing from her hold on him in more ways than one.

"I love you, Tifa. I'd be lost without you."

Cloud's words tickled her ear and sent pleasant shivers throughout her body. She held on tighter, his words exhilarating her heart. He loves me! Cloud Strife really loves me! He drew her back, looking into her eyes searchingly, and doubt creeping in at her quietness. She cleared it away in an instant.

"You've always had my heart, Cloud, for as long as I can remember."

They met in a mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss, the Certa energy shared between them forcing it on. They drank each other in, feeding off their love for one another and melding their souls forever, as it should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud and Tifa walked downstairs to the bar hand in hand, unable to hide the glow of their newfound love. Barret took one look at the couple and yelled," it's about damn time" in exasperation before crushing them in a big bear hug.

"Glad you see you're okay, Tifa," he smiled at her before whispering to Cloud, "You hurt her Spiky and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

Cloud faltered a little but reassured Barret. "That's never going to happen, if I can help it."

He clapped Cloud hard on the back. "You're a good man Strife. Do her right."

Barret walked away as Yuffie couldn't wait any longer and pounced on Cloud and Tifa, sending them down in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squealed before getting off of them. He helped Tifa up and brushed himself off as Vincent approached.

Vincent gazed at the newly professed couple, not knowing what to feel, say, act. Tifa had finally gotten what she had always wanted; she was with Cloud once and for all. It was still so hard to let her go. Finally making a decision, Vincent walked to Tifa, embracing her for one last time. She stiffened but then relaxed, happy for the moment with him.

He whispered, "Cloud doesn't need to know, Tifa. It can stay a fond memory between two friends," in her ear, feeling her smile in his shoulder and making him smile in return. He would miss her, but in the end, things would never have worked out between them. Tifa would always love Cloud and deep down, Vincent knew Cloud loved her as well, he just couldn't see it until now.

Facing Cloud, he offered his hands that Cloud took eventually. Feeling Tifa standing beside them, he shifted a little to say quietly, "Don't worry Cloud, I won't be a threat."

Cloud glanced warily at the man before him and his mind went blank, he couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Tifa's where she belongs…with you."

His earnest words lightened Cloud's heart, removing the burden of what might have been between Vincent and Tifa.

"She's a rare gem to be treasured, you take care of her." Dark hair fell into his red eyes that were no longer sad but showed something like acceptance and a small smile lit his face.

"I always will."

With that weight lifted off of his soul, Vincent went back to his corner, where Yuffie's gaze quickly found him. She seemed to sense where he was all the time, because whenever they were in the same room, she'd sidle on up to him. Her happiness was contagious as Vincent felt a grin spread by just looking at her bouncing with giddy energy.

Sensing his eyes on her, Yuffie turned and looked directly at him, causing him to blink as she waved from across the room. He waved back. She took her cute to keep him company and calmly walked over to his corner, trying to control her delight at being so close to him. They were silent for a while, until Vincent felt around in his cape to produce a small pouch.

He laid it on the table in front of Yuffie. "You're birthday present," he explained as her eyes glowed. "Sorry it's late."

"You didn't have too…" she drifted off as she opened the bundle, revealing a silver band with a small shining materia set as the stone. Her face brightened even more as she slipped the ring on and the next thing he knew, she jumped into his arms, effectively pinning him against hte wall. Her face softened as he studied her delicate features, so young and full of life. She really radiated an inner beauty he'd never noticed before, blinded as he was by Tifa.

"Yuffie, where are you going when we part ways?"

"Wutai," she answered, wondering where this was going. "My homeland."

"I feel the need for a change of scenery, would you mind if I came along?" He never even needed to ask for her reply for the smile on her face was answer enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa couldn't contain her delight as her friends gathered around the dinner table for one last meal together before going their separate ways. Cloud sat besides her, laughing freely at on of Cid's outlandish tales. He was so carefree and alive that she barely recognized him; he'd changed so much since he'd let go of Aerith. Aerith…she had finally explained something to her before Tifa was pulled back to reality.

"Go, and share your life with Cloud, as it was meant to be."

Tifa had gladly accepted this advice and now she had a life with Cloud to look forward to. With the Cetra coursing through both of them, Cloud and Tifa were forever connected, mind body and soul.

"The power was the Ancients, but every so often, two souls destined to be one can hold this energy and effectively use it for the greater good."

Telepathy was Tifa's strong suit, but more was sure to come. Tifa drifted back to the buzzing conversation around her and felt Cloud's hand comfortably rest on her knee. Yep, he still had this power over her as her heart skipped and he always would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as Cloud and Tifa sat on their hill, looking ant the millions of stars above. AVALANCHE had once again gone their separate ways: Cid on the Highwind with Nanaki along for the trip back to Cosmo Canyon; Barrett on another energy excursion and Yuffie back home to Wutai shocked and happy with Vincent as her traveling companion.

They would all meet again some day, but until then, Cloud and Tifa were content with their hill and late night meetings, only now they were not so hidden. The Cetra would grow within them until mastered, and they would use it to protect the planet as needed. After all, they were heroes.

For now, the soul mates savored each precious moment together never knowing when it would be their last, truly living life to the fullest in compete happiness, always keeping in mind that every end brings a new beginning.

As it was meant to be.

The End.

* * *

There you have it, Every End (has a new beginning) is offically done. That's all there is. A special thank you to Kah'T.ASTROPHUCK, zacksoldier1, Bianka-chan, Nanashi Tsumura, Elebelly and Mystic Dragon Eyes for the helpful and all around entertaining reviews. You guys make it worth while to write something this long when you stick with it so thank you round of applause


End file.
